Cheaters
by sanaazzy
Summary: Logan cheats on Max with Asha, Max finds out and wants revenge, so what better way to do that than hook up with Alec!MA
1. Crash

**Disclaimer - I don't own anything**

**Thank you to** **wildwolffree17 for betar'ing.**

**Chapter 1**

Max and Original Cindy sat at their usual table at the back of Crash near the pool table, nursing their beers. Max found it fun to just chill with her girl and not worry for a few hours about anything. Lately she'd been so stressed by everything. White was constantly on her ass; between helping other transgenics, looking after Joshua, and doing Logan's 'Eyes only' stuff, she felt like she was stretching herself too thin: she had no time for herself anymore. The virus thing with Logan was the most pressing thing, and it worried her the most

"Why's it gotta be so damn hard?" Max suddenly exclaimed, surprising OC_. "_We've been through so much together… him getting shot, the Eyes Only stuff, me getting recaptured, and now the virus _-_ it's just one thing after another."

"Boo, you know as well as I do that everythin' happens for a reason. You just gotta be patient – all things come in good time," OC said to her friend

"Yeah," Max sighed dejectedly. "But maybe it's a sign. I mean it's gotta be – our whole relationship, whether it can be called friends or something more, started because I felt guilty that he was shot. And if that isn't a bad omen from the start then I don't know what is," she persisted.

"Now, sugah, you know you gotta come correct on that. I ain't seen you on TV pulling no trigger; there is just no way in hell you could feel guilty about that," OC insisted.

Max didn't know what else to say or add to that comment so she stayed quiet.

"Where is he anyway? I thought you two had plans?" OC asked curiously

"Oh, he cancelled saying something about meeting an informant," Max answered dismissively.

"He with Blondie?"

Nodding her head and taking a sip, Max answered, "Probably. I mean they're practically attached at the hip."

"And that don't bother you?" OC inquired.

"Nah, he ain't the cheating type unlike another guy I know. Logan loves me _and_ he's always going on about how we're gonna beat this bitch and finally be together," she said, smiling slightly.

"Okay, that's nice. _See_ all you gotta do is have faith, and about the other guy you know: well, I think he's experimentin' with all these honeys - wait 'til _he _finds himself a keeper, and trust me when I sayhe_ won't_ step out of line."

"Geez, OC! Do you hear yourself?" Max laughed. "This is Alec we're talking about; the guy refuses to keep a girl for a week - how's he ever gonna commit?"

"Trust me on this, Boo, Original Cindy knows what she's talking about here. Don't let his façade fool you - when he finds himself a keeper, you'll see, and I'll be there to say I told you so," OC answered confidently.

Unbeknownst to Max and OC, Logan had just walked in holding Asha's hand. They walked through the crowds together and found a small table in the corner where they could have their privacy and not be interrupted by who they thought were low-life's all around them. Deep down, Logan hated Crash because it represented everything he hated: the low life minimum wage workers who spent all their money (which wasn't a lot, anyway) drinking themselves into stupors. He never understood why Max loved it here or why she even chose to associate herself with such people. She was a beautiful girl, with the brains and the body, and she could find a better job anywhere but she chose to stay in the rut. If only she would follow his example and mingle with better people than 'the gang,' he would be so much happier.

The funny thing was, even though he had been creeping around with Asha for a while now, and he was holding her hand out in the open on the table and kissing her, Logan did not believe that he was cheating on Max. _It's__ not like we even have a proper relationship__ I mean__ if she touches me or I touch her, I __die, _he thought to himself. That still didn't mean he wanted Max to see them together. Or at least on some level. Smirking, he thought, _It__ would break her heart, she's so into __me_He looked around cautiously, and when he didn't see her, he let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. Then he turned his attention back to the pretty blonde who _would_ lay her life on the line for him.

"Damn, where's Sketchy and Alec tonight? It's kinda dry, huh?" OC asked

"Dunno….they probably went to that strip joint again. I'm gonna grab another pitcher," Max added. She grabbed the now empty pitcher and made her way to the bar, signaled to the bartender for another pitcher, and turned around to sweep the place with her back leaning against the bar.

**TBC**


	2. Caught!

**Disclaimer - I don't own anything**

**Thank you to** **wildwolffree17 for betar'ing.**

**Chapter 2**

As her eyes swept across the room, she noticed a couple in the corner at the back. She could only see the back of the man's spiky, dirty-blond hair and his tall frame. The woman, though, she had no problem seeing; it was times like these that Max loved her cat-sight. Even though they were in the dark, Max could see the short blonde hair that belonged to none other than Asha. She could also see the blush working its way from her neck to her face, and the small shy smile that shone brightly on her soft features.

_Aww__ Asha's on a date__ I wonder who with_Max wondered to herself.

As she watched, the guy turned his head slightly and Max saw the side of his face.

Max gasped loudly as she recognized Logan. "What the hell?" She received odd looks from the people next to her.

_Calm down__ Max, it's probably nothing. __They__ always have drinks at __Crash—__it doesn't mean anything_she reasoned with herself.

It seemed as if the fates were against her because Logan chose that moment to lean in and kiss Asha passionately.

_Yeah__ that definitely looks like nothing_ Max screamed sarcastically.

"Oh my god, oh my fucking god," she choked out.

All of a sudden a wave of dizziness hit her and she clutched the bar as her knees threatened to give way, her knuckles turned white from her grip, as her vision swam and blurred. When sobs threatened to come out, she realized that the blurriness of her vision was due to the tears in her eyes. Sucking up what was left of her pride, Max cautiously let go of the bar and made her way to the exit, the back door of Crash, totally forgetting about the pitcher of beer and OC waiting for her at their table.

_There's absolutely no fucking way I'm gonna break down and cry in the middle of __Crash,__ in front of all these people__. Fuck__ that__ there's absolutely no way in hell am I gonna let __him__ see me cry_ she told herself with determination.

She walked out of the doors and looked around the empty, dark alleyway. Sliding down the wall, she finally let her resolve fall to pieces the way her world had fallen.

As the sobs wracked her small body, all she could think of was escaping; she needed to clear her head. Jumping on her bike, she raced to the Needle at break-neck speed where she could think and figure out what to do next.

**TBC**


	3. Seeking help

**Disclaimer - I don't own anything**

**Thank you to** **wildwolffree17 for betar'ing.**

**Chapter 3**

Max raced through the streets of Seattle until she reached the Space Needle. Climbing off her bike, she ran up the stairs to the top, where she slumped down.

"Oh my god, what am I going to do?" she spoke to the dark night as tears blurred her vision.

_Oh__ for __fuck's__ sake__ soldier__ suck it up_her conscience screamed at her. _You're__ Max __Guevara__, X5-452__—__better yet__: The Bitch__You__ are not gonna sit here and cry over a lying__ cheating asshole, __d'ya__ hear me? _she reprimanded herself.

'_Ok__ here's what __we're__ gonna do__—__it's quite simple__ really__ when you think about it__ I mean__ all we gotta do is pay him back right, but who's worthy? Who would __drive__ Logan up the wall__ Alec!_

"Jesus, Max, you're brilliant," she praised herself, starting to feel better. "Logan has always felt inferior to Alec, always seen Alec as a threat. He's not gonna be happy about me being with Alec. Now all I have to do is convince Alec"

Max lay there trying to work out a way to get Alec to agree, determination taking over every bone in her body.

"Do I lie to him by telling him I've got the hots for him and I want him to be my 'squeeze,' as OC would put it?" _Hell no__ I __can't__ do that__—__knowing Alec I'll never be able to live it down_

"Or do I tell him the truth: that I need us to act like a couple so that Logan would think I cheated on him?

"I think I'll go for the truth. I mean, how bad can it be? We understand each other, me and Alec—he'll do this for me. Won't he?"

_Well__ only one way to find out_

Finally getting up from her spot, Max walked back down the stairs to her bike. Jumping on, she made her way to Alec's apartment. Once outside his door, a sense of wariness overtook her. _Please let him be home and please let him be __**alone**_, she silently pled.

She started pacing in front of his door and biting her nails, mentally and physically preparing herself for what she had to do.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alec was lying there on his couch, channel surfing; he wasn't really in the mood for doing anything constructive.

His sensitive hearing picked up light footsteps outside his door. It sounded as if somebody was pacing back and forth. Curious, he walked to his door and pulled it open, shocking Max in the process.

He looked down at her with genuine shock and confusion. Seeing her tear-stained face, his expression turned into concern.

"Max… you alright?" he asked cautiously

Max, seeing the concern on his gorgeous face, broke down again. She shook her head as tears filled her eyes and her bottom lip quivered.

Alec grabbed her and pulled her into his arms, holding her tightly as she sobbed her heart out onto his t-shirt. With his strong arms wrapped around her she felt safe, so she snuggled closer into his broad chest, still crying.

"Shh, Maxie… don't cry," Alec soothed, as he rubbed her back lightly. His touch was comforting and it seemed to work because her sobs were subduing.

"Alec," Max called quietly

"Yeah, Maxie?" he answered

"Thanks… you know, for this." She pointed at his wet T-shirt, now clinging to his chest.

"Anytime, Maxie…you wanna blow your nose on it too?" he joked, trying to lighten the mood

"Ass," she replied, but a small smile still appeared on her face

"Always." He grinned, glad that he made her smile

"Alec," Max said again, serious. "I need your help."

**TBC**


	4. Agreement

**Disclaimer-** I don't own anything

**Note**- I'm sorry I could have finished this earlier but the football match was on (England vs. Portugal) I couldn't miss that now could I ;)

**Chapter 4**

He didn't like the way she said that, there was something in her tone. He could tell by the way she said it that nothing good was going to come out of what she wanted him to do. His eyes narrowed suspiciously as he tried to think of all the things she could need him for _'please its probably got something to do with Logan and his eye's only stuff, but then why would she be all upset and crying over that?'_ he asked himself.

Max could practically hear the wheels turning in his head but his face remained expressionless except for the narrowed eyes._ 'This is gonna be hard'_ she warned herself.

'_Max needs my help, wow this is either serious or dangerous'_ he thought.

Pushing his thoughts aside he asked the question he was dying to know

"What do you need my help with Max" he watched her as she tried to avoid his eyes.

Her eyes seemed glued to her boots and she was biting her nails. He had never seen Max bite her nails except for when she was real nervous.

"Ok Max you're starting to worry me now" he told her softly but with an edge in his voice. "What's going on?"

"I need your help" she repeated

"Yeah we covered that part Max" Alec told her hinting a bit of impatience in his voice.

Max was getting more nervous by the second_ 'just tell him already'_ she screamed at herself.

"Alec please don't get mad but I need us to act like were together" she quickly told him, not looking at him

"What!" he exclaimed genuinely shocked

"Alec please, before you say no hear me out" Max begged tears forming in her eyes again.

'_Geez why does she have to cry?' _he thought sadly. Sighing he nodded.

"Max tell me what's going on now, I don't want any excuses just tell me the truth?"

"Logan's been cheating on me…" she started

"What, come on Max this is Logan we're talking about, you know the do-gooder" Alec interrupted

"With Asha" Max finished.

Alec started laughing, he couldn't help it this was just hilarious.

Max looked up at him sharply "Oh you think this is funny" she screeched "I'm standing here telling you the love of my life has been cheating on me with some blonde bimbo and your laughing at me….in front of my face, Jesus Alec how insensitive can you get?" she yelled tears streaming down her face.

"That's not why I was laughing Max" Alec tried to explain

"Oh yeah then what's so fucking funny…come on humour me, god knows I could do with some laughter right now" she replied angrily.

"Max you're not being rational, Asha and Logan work together you know with saving the unfortunate or whatever" Alec started but seeing the look on her face he stopped

"Ok where did you see them?" _He would never admit it to Max or anyone but he was kind of excited in a way, Logan cheating? Wow this was big'_

"At crash" Max replied quietly. Alec's eyebrow shot up

"At crash Max?" he asked dismayed

"Don't look at me like that, he lied to me, we were supposed to meet up but he cancelled because he said that they were going to meet an informant" she started

"I didn't mind because that's just how Logan is he always puts the cause before anything. Anyway there I am at the bar waiting for my pitcher of beer and I see them in a dark corner near the back, talking quietly and with her blushing like a high school girl" she fumed

"Ok, Max they could have just been talking" Alec tried although even he couldn't see why Asha would blush if they were just talking, so he shrugged his shoulders and thought _'Women'._

"That's what I thought I was gonna walk over just to say hi and see what they were doing when Logan…" she cut off as her voice broke

"Logan what?" Alec asked anxiously

"He..he leaned in and kissed her" Max told him quietly. Alec inaudibly gasped _'what the fuck I'm so gonna kill the bastard'_

"He kissed her passionately, the way he had never kissed me before" she carried on with her faraway and quiet voice.

Alec not knowing what else to do took her in his arms again and rocked her side to side. "It's ok Max you'll get over this" he told her softly

"No" she shook her head " I have to pay him back, I need to hurt him the way he's hurt me" she replied determinedly.

Alec said nothing but carried on rocking and holding her tightly.

"Alec please, I'm sure you can see why I need to do this, Alec please say you'll help me" she pleaded with him as she looked into his eyes. Alec just stood quietly as he stared into her eyes, he could see so much hurt but yet he could also see trust._ 'Is the trust there because of me'_ he wondered silently.

After a while he finally said "Ok Max I'll help"

* * *

plz review- hey if any1's got any ideas and would like me to add them in while im writing the chapters just let me no! 


	5. Two can play that game

**Disclaimer-** I don't own anything

**Note-** wow times are changing France beat Brazil- 1-0, I'm quite upset I was rooting for Brazil to win the cup-alas all good things must come to an end!

**Chapter 5**

"Just so we're on the same page, what is it exactly that you want, better yet, need me to do" Alec asked

"Well you know the usual boyfriend stuff" Max answered trying to sound casual, but deep down, she honestly didn't know _'It's not like I've actually had a decent relationship before'_ she defended herself.

"Hmm does that mean no hitting" he asked smirking "I mean I'm your boyfriend right and you're in love me, so therefore if you were to hit me all the time people would get suspicious".

"Ok ok no hitting, but if we're gonna do this we have to do it fully, we can't be half-assed about it" she told him "otherwise Logan and OC would suspect things, and you know how OC is".

"Wait, does that mean we have to act like a serious, serious couple, meaning we hold hands, kiss and I don't mean little pecks, and have mind-blowing sex" he asked backing away from her with a cheeky grin and wiggling his eyebrows.

"Shut-up you stupid ass" she screamed going after him, though the corners of her mouth were twitching.

"Ok I'm sorry" Alec yelled holding up his hands in defence. He put on a serious face when she stopped chasing him.

"Hey Max, um I know its kind of late me asking this but why are you dragging me into this, I mean you're a hot chick you can get any guy?" Alec asked genuinely curious.

Max shrugged her shoulders "Logan's always felt inferior to you" she told him

His eyebrows shot up "care to elaborate?"

"Umm I'm not quite sure but I think it has something to do with you being a hot, capable and willing X5." Max answered not aware of what she had just said. The words just flowed out naturally.

But of course Alec noticed "So Maxie? You think I'm hot huh" he asked with a smirk and his head tilted to the side as he watched her intently.

Max realising what she said blushed crimson "Umm No…" she shook her head "I just …that's not what I meant…I thought….oh shut up" she stuttered finally giving up.

Alec threw his head back and laughed _'wow Max called him hot and now she was stuttering, wow never thought I'd see the day'._

"Ok now that's all sorted lets go to crash and act like a couple" Max told him nodding her head towards the door.

"Are you sure I mean don't you think we're rushing it a bit I personally would prefer to practice kissing, so when we do it in public it will seem normal for us" Alec suggested with a smirk.

Max laughed, a genuine laugh, she hadn't laughed like that in ages _'Wow Alec really is something'_ she thought happily.

Alec smiled as he watched her laugh_ 'damn she looks beautiful when she laughs'_ then all of a sudden his smile changed into a grimace "Ok who are you and what have you done to Max?" he questioned

"What Alec of course it's me why would you think it was someone else" she asked him with a frown

"Umm maybe because I just suggested that we kiss and I'm not in pain or worse dead". Alec exaggerated.

"Well as you said earlier I can't have you with bruises people will talk, and if your dead then I won't have a way of getting Logan back if your not there to kiss now will I Alec?" She asked putting on an innocent face.

"No" he cleared his throat "I guess not, so what are we waiting for lets go" he cried impatiently ushering her out the door. Max once again just laughed as they made their way down to her bike. Climbing on, they made their way back to crash.

As they walked into crash Max grabbed his hand and smiled somehow it felt right, _'damn his hands are soft' _she marvelled.

To say that Alec was shocked when Max grabbed his hand was an understatement he was stunned speechless. There was no way in hell he anticipated that, honestly speaking he thought he was the one that was going to have to make the first move _'but hey I'm not complaining'._ He shrugged.

As they made their way to the bar Alec let go of Max's hand and slung his arm around her shoulders pulling her close, shocking a few Jam Pony messengers that were present. Including OC and Sketchy who were sitting at their usual table, drinking their beers, talking and checking out the females.

"Ok am I seeing things right?" Sketchy asked OC blinking a few times as if to clear the vision in front of his eyes.

"If I hadn't seen it with my own two eyes, I wouldn't have ever believed it" OC replied thoroughly shocked.

Logan got up from his and Asha's table and made his way to the bar to refill their glasses, a scotch for him and a tequila for Asha, as he neared the bar he stopped in his tracks, there in his plain view were Max and Alec_ 'Wait that can't be them, the guy's got his arm over her shoulders if that was Max she would have broken his arm already, besides Max would never cheat on me especially with Alec'_ he thought arrogantly.

Waiting for their drinks at the bar, a scotch for Alec and a beer for Max, they both felt eyes burning into their backs. With a distinct idea of who it was Alec turned to Max

"Urr Max remember what I mentioned earlier" he asked, she nodded her head and watched him curiously "Well I think we should practice that now if you get my drift" he finished staring at her wondering how she would react.

Nodding her head to show she understood she sighed deeply and leaned forward to capture his lips. The kiss was sweet at first but became passionate and intense as Max leaned into him wrapping her arms around his neck and deepening the kiss.

With his arms wrapped around her he pulled her closer into his body, he was amazed at how perfect they were for each other, she fit perfectly into him.

Ravishing his mouth, Max moaned into his mouth as her tongue duelled with his, she loved everything, his taste, his soft lips and the way he was kissing her. Unlike other kisses she had experienced this kiss was perfect, there wasn't too much tongue and he wasn't trying to dominate her. She felt her world narrow just to her and Alec.

Breathlessly they broke apart softly both moaning at the loss of contact. Nothing could ruin that moment; they stared into each other's eyes trying to read the other.

They both snapped out of their little universe when Logan's voice was heard screaming her name

"MAX!"

* * *

plz review (im sorry it took so long i was almost done with the chapter when i got distracted with Shanghai knights promise not to let that happen again)


	6. Revenge

**Disclaimer –** I don't own anything

**Note-** (dustori) I agree that it's happening fast but I don't want to drag anything, Logan (in my view) is an arrogant asshole who thinks about no-one but himself, plus he didn't see Max at crash so he still thinks that Max doesn't no about him and Asha(if what I said makes sense lol)

(Pand) to be perfectly honest my secret is…..I'm bored shitless(lol) I swear I have nothing to do(I recently finished my exams, and I took some time off work(on the weekends) so I can have some time to relax) so there I was lying on my bed(huge bed, might I add ;)hehe) when this idea came to me(I wanted to write another sweet romantic fic for M/A(since I'm obsessed) but thought this way would be better coz its from a different angle. So I jumped on my p.c on Friday night and started writing and here I am Sunday morning still writing( its just flowing its like I have no control over what I'm writing)! lol ok! I'm gonna shut up now(I talk a lot of crap when I'm happy) but honestly I've been getting such GREAT reviews that I don't want to disappoint- hopefully you all won't think I'm conceited

**Chapter 6**

They both turned the heads to face the voice; of course, it was Logan, who was looking at them like he had just swallowed a lemon. Both parties just stared at each other waiting to see what the other would do next, Alec and Max arms still wrapped around each other(innocently, looking like deer's caught in headlights). Logan's shout had attracted attention and now everyone was staring at them. "Oh god!" OC and Asha both groaned at the same time, both at opposite sides of the room.

Max seemed to be in a haze as she stared at the man she had loved for the last two years, vaguely hearing the words "What the hell is this Max?" from Logan's angry voice, she snapped back to earth and reluctantly removed her arms from Alec's neck.

Turning around to face her 'not-like-that' ex she stood up to her full height

"What's wrong Logan" she asked him. Logan's eyes bulged; they looked like they were about to pop out of their sockets.

"What's wrong?" he screeched "What's wrong is that my girlfriend is standing there with her tongue down this cold hearted murderer's throat" he fumed pointing an accusing finger at Alec.

"Hey" Alec cried suddenly angry as he moved to stand in front of Max but stopped when she grabbed his arm.

"Was there something you wanted Logan" Max asked him thoroughly irritated _'Fucking hypocrite' _she fumed.

"Yes, yes there was something I _wanted _Max, I _want_ to know what the fuck your doing?" he suddenly stopped a thought coming to him "you're in heat aren't you, please tell me you're in heat" he practically begged _'There's just no way in hell she would cheat on me, look at me I'm an excellent catch if I must say so myself'_ he thought conceitedly.

"No Logan I'm not in heat" Max replied calmly, moving closer to Alec who put his arm around her waist.

"Let her go you fucking bastard, get your own fucking woman" Logan screamed at Alec.

"Oh but she is mine" Alec replied smugly. Logan lashed forward but met Alec's fist on his cheek before he had even lifted his arm.

"_Ooohh_" the crowd encouraged Alec loudly though Sketchy was the loudest with a "Go Alec" and a "kick rich boy's ass"

Alec shrugged and smiled innocently "Oops, my bad"

Logan seethed with anger and embarrassment _'How dare they do this to me, I, Logan Cale, how dare they'_

"Max we need to talk now" he demanded rudely "my cars outside, lets go now"

Max shocked at his rudeness just stared at him without moving or saying a word. This obviously did not go well with Logan.

"Max, car, outside, talk, now lets go" he yelled as if reprimanding a slow child.

Feeling Alec pull her closer Max stared coldly at Logan "we're done talking Logan, I have nothing to say to you" she made to walk past him but he stood in front of her effectively blocking her way. Alec wanted to step in but knew that this was Max's fight and he had to stand back and watch. '_Of course I could always cause him immense pain later on' Alec thought bringing a smile to his handsome face._

"Oh but I think we do, what about us Max? Here I am willing to forgive you for being a fucking slut and cheating on me with this socio-path and all I request is for us to figure this out and you don't even have the decency to talk to me let alone give me that." Logan yelled.

Max stared at him incredulously _'Damn he's got a lot of nerve'_

"Are you high" Max asked him genuinely wanting to know "you're so full of shit you arrogant bastard, it's always your way you stupid spoilt brat I said I have nothing to say to you but NO! You can't accept that, it's too hard for Logan Cale, why are you really upset Logan? Is it because I chose Alec over you? Is that what's driving you crazy Logan?"

"What! that's preposterous, you would never choose Alec willingly he's probably blackmailed you knowing him" Logan obnoxiously answered.

Max shook her head seriously wondering where the beautiful man she had been in love with had gone _'or was it all an act to keep me as his pet?'_ she wondered.

"I don't know how many times I have to repeat this to you but I have nothing to say to you, and as for us! There never truly was an us, I mean it took you a year to kiss me Logan did you honestly think I would stay with someone as slow as you and if that didn't ensure an end our lame excuse for a relationship that fact that you're cheating on me with Asha definitely would have put an end to it. And here you stand before me with the nerve to scream and accuse _me_ of cheating when Asha's sitting right there waiting for you to return with your drinks. Now I suggest that you turn back around and go try to salvage what is left of your date because you sure as hell won't be able to salvage anything with me." Max told him straight up

"Fuck Asha I was just using her because I couldn't have you, she doesn't mean anything she was just a fuck" Logan answered once again thinking of no-one but himself.

"Well that's too bad Logan because as they say…" she leaned in to whisper in his ear, well as close as she dared with the virus still intact, "once you go transgenic you never go back" she leaned back into Alec and kissed him. Turning back to Logan she said "So don't be expecting me" with that they both walked out of crash with their arms around each other and Alec wearing a satisfied smirk. Leaving behind a tearful Asha, a very pissed off Logan and an amused crowd.

* * *

Note

I'm so sorry I would have finished this earlier but I was dragged (unwillingly- I ended up agreeing after they promised to pay for my things) off to Bluewater shopping centre for a family day since everyone was home (which never happens) and because it was a lovely beautiful sunny day which we could not let to waste indoors (to quote my mum!)

* * *

Reviews

i have an idea! if i get10 reviews i'll update the next chap...seem fair...hehe (so evil)


	7. Dont fool a woman in love

**NOTE- not my fault i would have updated yesterday but the site wouldn't let me!**

**Disclaimer –** I don't own anything

**Chapter 7**

"Wow! That was something I never expected from you…I bow down to the queen of scams" Alec praised Max with a grin as they walked towards her bike.

"I was good wasn't I "Max laughed. It was funny how she always laughed when she was with Alec._ 'He's actually kinda cool to hang with' _she thought with a smile.

"Ok so what do we do now? Logan knows that we're together so does OC, Sketchy and the Jam Pony messengers. And if they don't know, they sure as hell will know by tomorrow morning courtesy of Sketchy." Alec informed her.

"Yeah, so I guess it's yours or mine, but I opt for yours because then OC won't be able to pry us for answers until tomorrow." Max suggested.

"I agree, damn Max you on a roll tonight huh?"

"That I am" Max replied smugly.

They both climbed on the bike and drove to Alec's apartment. Once inside the apartment Alec saw Max yawn and knew she was tired, thinking she would be uncomfortable sharing his bed he said "Max you look tired take the bed and I'll take the couch"

"What happened to your wonderful shark DNA?" Alec questioned

"Shut up, I may have shark DNA but I still require sleep you know" she replied crisply but there was no malice in her voice.

Max was shocked and touched that he would offer her the bed knowing that the couch was too small for him. As she moved towards his bedroom she suddenly turned around to face him but he had his back to her and was picking up the remote control for the t.v.

"Hey Alec?" she called causing him to turn around "why don't we just share the bed, we both know that couch is way too small for you"

Alec watched her suspiciously and said "Once again who are you and what have you done with Max"

"Shut up Alec and get in the bed before I change my mind" she told him.

"Ahh now there's the Max we all know and love" he replied grinning as he made his way to the bedroom after her._ 'Hell I'd rather sleep on the bed with a hot girl than on the couch so I'm not complaining.'_

Stripping of her boots and her many layers of tops, leaving herself in jeans and a black tank top, she slipped inside the bed covers and turned to face Alec but was struck speechless. There stood Alec in the process of getting under the covers with nothing but his boxers on revealing his golden, muscled chest and abs.

"See something you like Max" Alec asked her with his infamous smirk when he caught her looking.

"Um….no.. I ….was" she stammered blushing slightly. She took a deep breath to gather her thoughts and drew a vertical line down the bed with her forefinger.

"Cross this line and your dead Alec understand?" Max told him with her bitchy attitude back

"The bitch is back I see" Alec stated turning his back on her "Is this how its gonna be, all lovey dovey in front of others but behind doors you going back to being a bitch to me" Alec asked her irritated. "Cant we just get along and have civil conversations just like others"

Max could hear anger in his voice with something else she could not place and instantly felt guilty. "Alec I'm sorry, I don't know why I do it, I just act before I think. I'm sorry here you are helping me and I'm being a bitch to you, I'm sorry"

"It's alright Max just go to sleep we have work tomorrow" Alec told her

Turning her back on him Max wiggled around to get comfortable, after a few moments of silence Max spoke "I meant it you know"

Alec turned around to face her, "meant what?" he asked confused causing her to turn around and face him.

"The things I said to Logan, at the time when we were together I didn't know I was feeling that way but I knew something was off, now that I think about it I can definitely see that what I said to him was the absolute truth. I mean there were times when I didn't feel anything at all and that's really odd considering he was supposed to be the man I was so in love with." Max confided to him while he just lay and listened.

They stayed like that talking about their lives before they met until late at night when they both finally fell asleep. During the night they both ended up closer to the middle of the bed with their arms wrapped around each other and Max's head on his chest. They both slept peacefully and felt secure, something they hadn't felt in a while for Alec and a really long time for Max.

Alec was the first to wake; all those years at manticore had his body disciplined to be an early riser. As he slowly made his way to consciousness he felt someone's head on his chest and a very warm, small curvy body alongside his. At first he panicked but then recognized Max's scent relaxed him. He stared down at her she looked to peaceful and beautiful that she took his breath away._ 'Keep looking at her Alec and your gonna need a cold shower'_ a voice in his head told him

At that moment the sunlight came through the open curtains shining on Max's face causing her to grumble and snuggle deeper into Alec's chest. This act somehow amused Alec because he started laughing and couldn't stop. Max opened her eyes and stared at him; she was shocked at first to find herself in his arms but liked the way it felt so she shrugged.

"What's so funny?" she asked him smiling slightly, his laughter was addictive

"Nothing Max, come-on time to get up" he told her as he tried to contain his laughter.

"Aleccc…" Max whined "tell me what's funny"

"It's nothing Max, now if you don't get up Normal's gonna fire you because he sure as hell ain't gonna fire me" he told her smugly "come-on get up shower and the clothes you left her last time are in the bottom draw in the dresser."(A/N-don't ask me why her clothes are there I have no idea)

Finally giving up she made her way to his dresser, got her clothes and trudged to the bathroom feeling very warm. _'I need a cold shower, it's too damn hot'_ she told herself.

Max showered, the cold water helped cool her down, she got dressed and towel dried her hair, not really expecting Alec to have a hair dryer. She walked out of the bathroom and made her way to the kitchen to prepare some breakfast for them both.

"Alec the bathrooms free" she yelled to him over her shoulder and turned her attention back to the kitchen _'Hmm what shall I make'_.

"Hey Alec what do you want for breakfast?" she asked him over the water that was running in the shower knowing he could hear here with his transgenic hearing.

"Pancakes" he called back

"Huhh" she snorted "yeah right, he best be happy with toast" she mumbled to herself.

By the time she had finished making the toast Alec had come out ready with a smile on his face expecting pancakes. As he made his way closer to the kitchen his smile turned into a frown as he noticed two pieces of toast waiting for him on the counter.

"Max?" he asked confused "What happened to the pancakes"

Max looked at him irritated "You're so ungrateful" she shrieked "you should be happy I even made you toast and be grateful its not burnt….do you know how much effort I put into them"

Alec stared at her incredulously "Max its toast, nobody burns toast" (A/N-not true, I burn toast all the time)

"Oh shut up and let's go" she shrieked and walked out the door. Alec just shook his head grabbed the pieces of toast and followed her out the door.

They rode to Jam Pony and were there five minutes early. Max's earlier bad mood concerning the breakfast had disappeared, she was really hot now but was humming to pre-pulse song she hadn't heard in a while as she walked into Jam Pony.

As her and Alec walked side by side, Max all of a sudden started singing the song she had been humming shocking Alec, who had never seen or heard her sing before, Normal, who was shocked that she was early let alone happy and singing, and OC who hadn't seen her boo this carefree in over two years.

_Started out when you left me there, don't know how.  
All I wanted was a bit of your time, whatever.  
You told me I was the only one, yeah right._  
_You messed it up, you rode me down.  
Oh you lost your mind, boy. _

Max went to her locker pulled out a brush and was using it as her pretend microphone as she carried on singing.

_I know you're trying to get to me,  
but I'm stronger than I used to be.  
You can look, but you can't touch.  
One mistake, you can lose so much.  
Baby, don't fool a woman in love. (2x)  
Don't fool a woman. _

OC laughed at her friend and her choice of song wondering what the hell had got into her.

_Funny how everything has changed, it's turned around.  
One thing missing, but I've found my way.  
Oh I just need someone to treat me right.  
'cus this's about honesty, I wanted me,  
Listen what I say boy. _

Alec and Normal both stared at Max. Normal looked in pain at having to witness such a moment while Alec looked quite pleased with what he was seeing_ 'Now this is a different Max, I like this Max'_ he thought to himself while smiling at the scene before him.

_I know you're trying to get to me,  
but I'm stronger than I used to be.  
You can look, but you can't touch.  
One mistake, you can lose so much.  
Baby, don't fool a woman in love. (2x)  
Don't fool a woman. _

Max walked towards OC with her pretend microphone and held it at her friend's mouth and smiled innocently. OC knowing what Max wanted laughed and started singing

(OC) _Girl you know I'm sorry_.

(Max)_You know you should be._  
(OC_)I gave you everything. _

(Max_)I don't think so.  
_(OC_)Just wanna see you._

(Max) _Not this time.  
_(OC)_Can you forgive me? _

(Max)_Forgive and forget, no.  
_(OC)_No._

(Max_)No, no._

(OC)_Please._

(Max)_yeah_

Then all of a sudden they both cracked up laughing and hugging each other. OC dragged her friend to the lockers and stared at her with a smile on her face "Damn boo I haven't seen you this happy in a long time, you getting some" OC said knowingly.

"OC I am not getting some" Max answered "I swear" Max cried after seeing the look on her friends face

"Uh huh they why you all happy, glowing and flushed" OC questioned with a smile still present on her face.

"I don't know, I haven't felt this free in years, and I don't know why I'm all hot I woke up like this" Max informed her friend

"Alright boo, but me and you gotta talk tonight, I need to know everything that's been happening especially about you and hot boy and Logan cheating, do not even think about missing an inch out" OC scolded

"I wouldn't dream of it" Max replied smiling causing OC to smile, shake her head and walk away.

At that moment Max started fanning her face with her hand as her eyes swept the room. Catching sight of Alec their eyes locked and all of a sudden all she could smell was him. She felt a heap of desire for him, causing her to flush deeper and secrete huge amounts of pheromones intoxicating Alec with her scent.

"Shit" they both thought "HEAT"

* * *

Please review

Since the chap is long shall we say 15 reviews for an update!lol


	8. Feline DNA

**Disclaimer**- I don't own anything

**Chapter 8 **

The moment was broken when Max's pager went off causing her to jump and pull her eyes away from Alec's intense gaze effectively breaking the bond. Pulling the pager from her coat pocket she checked the number, sighed, and threw it in her bag. Jumping up quickly knowing she had to distance herself from Alec, she went looking frantically for OC. As she was still in the early stages of her heat she could think still think rationally and knew that if she didn't want to ruin what friendship her and Alec had built and jump him she had to leave.

What was striking to her as odd was that she was in Jam Pony with loads of guys hanging around but none of them seem to affect her in any way. She only had eyes for Alec.

Feeling his eyes on her back she panicked, knowing she shouldn't turn around to look at him, she started running around Jam Pony calling OC's name.

"Hey have you seen OC?" she asked a messenger

"Yeah, I saw her go in the ladies" The girl replied shortly

"Thanks" Max threw over her shoulder as she made her way to the ladies bathroom.

Once she pushed the door open she saw OC standing in front of the mirror applying, checking and re-applying her make-up.

"OC" she called "I have been looking for you everywhere"

OC who had been in the process of applying mascara on her eyelashes jumped and instead applied a blotch to her cheek. Furious she turned around ready to throw a tantrum at whoever had interrupted her at such a crucial moment.

"Who the……" she started but stopped once she saw Max's sweaty form. Something clicked in her head.

"Damn….you're in heat" she said knowingly

Max not knowing what else to do or say nodded dumbly.

"OC you gotta get me out of here now before it hits full force" Max told her desperately.

"Aight boo we'll figure out what to tell Normal, but boo you tripping, you got an itch go scratch I'm sure hot boy wont mind" she smirked

"Cindyyyyyyyyyy" Max whined

"What you don't wanna scratch your itch with hot boy?" OC asked confused

"It's complicated" Max replied shyly

OC stared at her friend "Sugah we need to talk" she finally said

Max nodded her head "I promise we'll talk once we get home"

"Alright let's go" grabbing Max's hand she dragged her to Normal's office, she turned around and faced Max with a stern look

"Wait here, I'm gonna go and tell Normal that you need a personal day, do not move an inch until I get back, understood?" OC told her shaking her index finger at Max who just nodded.

As OC went into the office Max started fidgeting. It hadn't even been two minutes when she started getting restless and started pacing. Deciding it would be best if she were ready when OC came out so they could just leave, she ran to her locker to stuff her bag in. as she made her way back to Normal's office she bumped into a rock hard chest. On the verge of losing her balance she felt strong arms wrap around her slender waist and hold her up. Max already knowing it was Alectried to avoid his eyes but failed. Once their eyes met, his golden green eyes hot and primitive, the pupils inhumanly dilated captured her and excited her more making her release more hormones.

Alec growled, as more of her pheromones were released. The next thing she knew she was being slammed against the lockers with his mouth on hers kissing her passionately. Wrapping her legs tightly around his waist she clung to him, lost in his kiss drowning in sensation.

Releasing her lips he started kissing and nipping his way down her neck and her collarbone, pressing his erection into her Max moaned, grabbed his jaw and deepened the kiss.

Sketchy chose that moment to walk to his locker and was shocked speechless at the scene before him. For a few moments all he did was stare then finally he decided to make his presence known.

"Uh guys I know you're busy and all but I don't think that's a good idea, Normal's on a warpath" he informed them but obviously was ignored.

Not knowing what else to do he called for OC she always knew what to do.

"OC" he bellowed.

Lucky for him OC had just come out of Normal's office and was looking for Max so that they could go home.

"What do you want fool I'm busy" she replied from outside Normal's office

"OC it's really important I really need you here" Sketchy tried again.

Giving in she made her way to the lockers and was confronted with pale looking Sketchy and Max and Alec making out passionately on the lockers.

"Woah .." she cried. Turning to sketchy she stared at him in disbelief

"Do something" she told him

He looked at her as if she was delusional "what the hell do you want me to do" he cried throwing his hands up in the air. Shaking her head out of irritation she spotted a bottle full of water abandoned on the bench. Grabbing the water she pulled Alec's arm turning him to face her with as much force as she could muster and splashed the water on him and slapped Max, taking both of them out of their haze.

Realisation hit them both and Alec untangled Max's legs from his waist and put her down softly and stepped away as far as he could. Turning to OC he looked at her pleadingly "Get her away from me OC now, otherwise I can't be held accountable for my actions." He informed her.

OC nodded and grabbed Max's hand and was about to drag her away when a thought came to her making her stop and face Alec.

"How did you know" she questioned

Tapping his nose he said "smell it, my body can somehow tell too. Feline DNA" he shrugged

"OH" OC and Max both said understanding, everything made sense now.

"OK then see ya later boo" OC said over her shoulder with a small wave as she dragged Max away refusing to release her friends hand. Leaving a confused Sketchy and a relieved but hard Alec behind.

Alec turned and noticed Sketchy for the first time since the whole ordeal, not knowing what to say to the poor guy, Alec smirked his most charming grin and said "She just can't get enough of me; she's always trying to jump me" he informed his friend hopefully trying to distract his friend form the feline DNA comment.

"Dude, how do you do it? Not only do you get all the females as it is now you've got Max……damn" sketchy awed Alec.

"Practice my man that's all it takes, once you learn what the girl is about and you play your cards right, there's nothing to it"

"Thanks man I think I'll go and try that with some of the females here" sketchy told him clapping him on the shoulder as he walked away leaving Alec on his own.

Still with a hard on Alec sat on the bench and took deep breaths to relieve some of his tension._ 'Think of Renfro, or Normal in a gladiator's suit, Think of Logan and Asha doing the deed...urgh'_ he repeated over and over in his head.

**At Max and OC's apartment**

"Alright boo what's going on?" was OC's first question as they walked into the apartment. Making their way to the couch they both sat down and the talk began.

"Alec and I are not together, we never were, I asked him to pretend to be my boyfriend so that I could get Logan back for cheating on me with Asha" Max started

"Wait how did you know that Logan was creeping around with Blondie" OC asked genuinely curious.

"Last night when we were at crash and I went to get the pitcher of beer I saw them in the corner making out and he obviously must have been putting the charms on her because she was all blushing and ducking her head every few seconds" Max told her friend irritated.

"I was really hurt because all this time I've been holding on to this idea that we would find a cure for the virus and we would be together, and when I thought it wasn't going to happen he was always there telling me how it was and to never give up hope……and now it all turns out to be a lie…. All this time I've been fooling myself thinking we had something when really we've had nothing." Max said quietly

OC looked at her friend sadly, knowing all the trouble Max had gone through to keep Logan safe from_ herself _was the hardest thing she had done, '_and this is how the fool pays her, stupid asshole'_ she silently fumed.

Knowing that talk about Logan still hurt her friend OC decided to take a lighter turn to things "So why did Alec agree to help, what did you offer him in return for his services" OC asked her, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"OC!" Max exclaimed shocked at her friends suggestion but still couldn't retain the laugh that broke out. Then quietly she said

"You know OC, Alec really isn't like that, I always thought he would take full advantage of this kind of situation, but he hasn't. he's been nothing but a real great guy"

"So nothing happened?" OC asked a bit disappointed that there were no saucy details.

"Nope" Max answered shortly

"Aight so what happened last night?"

"Short version, got to his, he offered to sleep on the couch knowing it was too small for him, so I said no and that we'll share the bed, stayed up half the night talking about our lives before we met – you know he's seen a lot of action, I can't believe I ever thought of him as a screw-up" Max finished quietly. OC's eyebrows shot up.

"Boo you sure nothing's happened I ain't never heard you talk about Alec this way before" OC asked

Max shrugged "we developed a new level in our relationship, a very good friendship" Max told her smiling slightly.

They stayed quiet for a while both in their own thoughts when Max suddenly broke it and turned to OC.

"My heat was really off today" Max stated

"Why do you say that sugah?" OC asked concerned

"I didn't wanna jump any other guy but Alec, that's never happened before, normally I just want the release with _any_ man but today it was only Alec"

OC stared dumbfounded "Umm maybe it's because of the feline DNA you both have, I mean you've never been in heat around other transgenic's before right?"

"Right, yeah that's probably it"

"Hey what did you tell Normal? Max asked

"Oh" OC laughed "I told him that you needed some personal days off because you have a really high fever which drives you to do wild things- like make out with guys- and if he remembered correctly last time you tried to make out with him but this time he's lucky because Alec's there and any girl would want him even you"

Max burst out laughing "He fell for that"

"Well it did happen, I think he was more disturbed with the idea of you making out with Alec, in fact he told me to tell you that you could have a week off and to make sure you stayed away from his golden boy, he said something about not wanting you to ruin him." OC laughed

"Damn Normal's attachment to Alec is truly worrisome." Max stated shaking her head side to side.

They stayed like that talking and laughing with Max occasionally doing some push-ups and having cold showers when her craving for Alec intensified.

"You know I think I'll give Logan a visit later on" Max told OC

"What why?"

"He was paging me earlier so instead of calling him back I'll go over there and tell him in person to leave me alone otherwise I'll let Alec beat on him for a while….yep Alec sure would love that!" she sighed mentally thinking of Alec beating on Logan in a tight t-shirt which showed his muscles.

OC burst out laughing "Yep Alec sure would love that"

**At Jam Pony**

Max and OC had been gone for a ten minutes and Alec was still sitting on the same bench trying to get control of his body. The place still had her scent and it was not helping at all.

Biggs walked into Jam Pony and his sensitive sense of smell caught pheromones everywhere and he was instantly hard. Embarrassed he placed his bag in front of that part of his anatomy effectively hiding his erection and made his way to the back where the lockers were, as quick as possible without blurring, to avoid Normal.

Once he got there he saw Alec sitting on the bench clenching and unclenching his fists and taking deep breaths to control his body.

"Who the fuck's in heat?" he asked dismayed

"Max" Alec replied shortly

"Oh" Biggs said already aware of their situation since Alec had filled him in earlier.

"Where is she now?" he asked looking around as if she were to pop up out of nowhere.

"OC took her home once she caught us making out here" Alec replied with smile as he remembered Max's small body pressed up against his_ 'nooo'_ he groaned '_you should not be thinking about that now'_ he scolded himself

Before Biggs could reply a pager went off loudly "Damn that's the fourth fucking time that pager's gone off while I've been here, where the fuck is it?" Alec practically yelled

"Max's locker" Biggs told him

Already knowing who it was Alec made his way to Max's locker, opened it and pulled out the pager from her bag. Seeing Logan's number he sighed, switched it off and placed it in his pocket_ 'I'll give it to OC' _he told himself.

Turning back to Biggs he smiled a predatory smile and said "I think I'll give Logan a little visit tonight, just warn him a little off my girl" he told him with a feral glint in his eyes.

Biggs laughed knowing Alec had finally got his wish.

* * *

Please review

Ok ppl lets have a vote – I'm thinking of writing some smut (but since it's my first time u gotta be nice)…ok those who want smut let me know- those who don't also let me know- majority rules


	9. Made to be Rated R

**Disclaimer - **I don't own anything

**Note- if you are under age please do not read this i wouldn't want to corrupt any minds(** there said it,well at least its out of my system)

**Chapter 9**

**Logan's penthouse**

To say that Logan was angry was probably the understatement of the year, he was enraged.

"How dare she not reply my pages, how inconsiderate can she get, I have been paging her all fucking day the least she could do was reply to at least one of them" he screamed to the silent room.

Frustrated there was no-one there for him to take his anger out on he threw a vase to the wall and was immensely satisfied at the sound of breaking glass.

Walking around his apartment kicking at objects with his exoskeleton still throwing tantrums about how selfish Max was being. He seriously considered contacting Dr Carr for her if she seriously thought that being with Alec was better than being with him.

While in his own conceited thoughts he wasn't aware of Alec who had just broken into his penthouse, stealthily making his way around Alec went to the computers in Logan's study area. Sitting down in front of the computers he started hacking through Logan's files easily getting through his defences and planting self-timed bombs set to detonate during his next broadcast. Laughing silly at the ordinary's computer skills Alec honestly wondered why Max spent so much time relying on him for information when she could do it herself in half the time Logan did.

When he had completed his task he walked out of the study area and went on his search for Logan, hearing some shuffling in the kitchen he walked in and stood at the doorway watching him. There stood Logan with his back facing Alec, still muttering to himself. As Logan moved slightly to the right, Alec could see that he was preparing a sandwich, _'The great and powerful eyes only is making a sandwich'_ Alec snorted mentally _'Maybe he just flaunts his cooking while others are present so they'll look up to him'_

"What no culinary miracles tonight?" Alec asked his voice full of laughter that didn't reach his eyes.

Logan jumped a foot high and spun around in shock. Staring at the man who had stolen _his _Max, Logan wished nothing but pain, misery and death for the young transgenic. Imaging Alec dying horrifically at the hands of White and Max running back to him crying and begging for forgiveness brought a sick smile to his face. Snapping out of his thoughts he realised that Alec had asked him a question.

Coldly he replied "No, that's for tomorrow night when I'm having dinner with Max"

Alec laughed at him "Wow Logan you've inflated your ego a bit don't you think?" he asked him innocently.

"Because as far as I'm concerned Max is not and will not be coming back to you no matter how many times you page her." Alec told him coldly stepping closer to the older man.

"Now see Logan I was under the impression that you were a smart man, obviously you know a lot about transgenic's from your time of knowing Max, I'm quite sure that you are aware of our _capabilities_, and how far we go to protect our own."

Alec stepped closer making Logan step back in fear

"Now Logan if you have any sense of self-preservation you would leave me and Max alone, meaning you stop paging her and you keep out of her way or I swear to god I will kill you"

"No, you wouldn't because Max still loves me and always will and if you were to kill me Max would not be happy about that now would she?" Logan replied obnoxiously

"Don't flatter yourself Logan, Max could not care what happened to you after what you did to her, she trusted you, she cared for you and most importantly she let you in- do you know how hard it is for a transgenic on the run to let others in?" Alec spoke calmly but he was shaking with rage.

"She put her life in danger doing your eyes only missions, she was your cat burglar, anything you needed she did, she let go of Zack, her own brother, to keep you safe" Alec informed him his voice rising as he pointed an accusing finger at Logan

"And this is how you repay her?" Alec noticed a sweet scent in the air but was so angry and frustrated that he pushed it aside.

"Max will forgive me" Logan stated confidently "All we need is to sit and talk about everything and she will understand…"

"Understand what Logan?" Alec screamed furious "That while she was back at manticore you were shacking up with Asha – ok granted you thought she was dead and you had to move on – but what about after Logan, what's your excuse for that?"

"The virus" Logan shrugged uncaring

The next thing Logan saw was Alec's fist striking his head which exploded with pain, howling in pain, Logan slumped to the floor clutching his face.

Alec stood watching the pathetic man squirming at his feet. "What the fuck did she see in you, you're pathetic" Alec said utter revulsion palpable on his beautiful features.

Grabbing Logan around the throat effectively restricting his air supply, Alec pulled him up.

"Now this is what we're going to do Logan" Alec spoke conversationally his hand tightening around his throat making Logan gasps for breath and claw at Alec's fingers to loosen the hold.

"You're to stay away from Max, you do not page her, you do not call her in fact you are to have no contact with her do I make myself clear?"

Logan in dear need of oxygen nodded his head vigorously begging for Alec to release him.

Alec watched him intently through narrowed eyes, finally releasing him he watched as Logan struggled for breath. Shaking his head with disgust "I'm glad we have an understanding, next time there won't be any talking." he smirked at the older man who looked up at him with nothing but hatred shining through his blue eyes.

Turning his back on Logan, Alec made his way to leave the penthouse through the front door when the sweet scent of pheromones hit him. Realisation hit. '_Max is here'_

Growling he stepped into the hallway and there she stood as beautiful as a goddess with a smile on her face.

Max had arrived shortly after Logan and Alec had started their talk. Stepping out of the elevator she heard voices coming from Logan's penthouse. Listening closely she recognised Alec and Logan's voices. Curious she walked into the penthouse silently she tried not to get too close knowing that Alec could smell her but for some reason that thought sent shivers of excitement down her spine. Stealthily making her way to the kitchen but hiding from view she saw Alec throw a punch at Logan and watched him drop to the floor crying in pain. Grimacing at the scene before her, Max truly realised how superior Alec was to Logan. As she watched Alec grab Logan around his throat and drag him up desire spread through her body like wildfire, licking her lips and tilting her head to the side thoughts flew around her mind_ ' hmm I love me some him' _she mentally moaned.

Slapping herself out of her thoughts she panicked, _'Max don't do this, you'll ruin everything, is that what you want to happen?'_ she asked herself, shaking her head she made to leave before anyone noticed her.

'_That's right Max a few more steps and then your out'_ she mentally encouraged herself, but the next thing she knew she could not move, her body would not follow her minds orders.

She heard a primitive growl which sent shivers of excitement through her body and knew it was Alec, fascinated she turned around to face him with a smile on her face. He moved towards her like a cat stalking its prey ready to pounce

"Max" Alec growled at the back of his throat as he moved closer, her scent coming off stronger as her heat increased, confining him more.

"Alec" Max purred seductively

Pulling her towards him Alec's lips claimed hers, hard and full of need and want. There was no time for romance, no time for sweet kisses and hugs, they both knew what the other needed and they were both going to deliver.

Logan hearing Max's voice got excited thinking Max had come back to him. Forgetting the bruise forming on his face he rushed out of his kitchen to see his beloved.

The colour in his face drained as he caught sight of Max and Alec devouring each other in his hallway.

"What the hell is this?" he screeched but was evidently ignored.

"Max, what the hell is going on?" Logan demanded again, his manner every bit righteous as he made no attempt to conceal his annoyance.

"How dare you and in my own fucking house, Alec let her go this instant" he blustered.

Alec gave no indication of hearing the senior man; his only concern was to satisfy the needs of the girl in his arms. Feeling Max lean into him fully he took hold of Max's ass with his large hands and pulled her up his body both groaning at the friction, wrapping her legs tightly around his waist, she placed one hand in his hair while the other was on his shoulder with her nails digging in.

Throwing her towards the wall and pressing his body into hers so she could feel his erection, Alec deepened the kiss, his tongue searching and exploring. Letting go of her lips he kissed, licked and nipped affectionately at her neck and pulse point.

"For fuck's sake you're in my house have the fucking decency to go somewhere else" Logan yelled now to angry to care about anything else.

Beside himself with rage, Logan stomped over to the couple and belligerently pulled Alec off Max.

Alec snarled a the ignorant ordinary who dared to interrupt his duty to mate….to procreate…to breed and to satisfy, moving stealthily and dangerously closer to the unworthy man he threw a punch knocking him to the floor but not hard enough to knock him unconscious, the rational part of his brain wanting the senior to witness everything.

Turning back to the willing female he grinned with animalistic pride as he saw her lips curving lasciviously and her eyes shine with appreciation.

"Mine" he growled possessively as he moved closer to her staring at her, hazel-green eyes clashing with brown, but not touching her waiting for her to accept him.

"Yours" Max acknowledged. She wasn't sure why she said it but it felt so right.

In a swift movement Alec had plundered her mouth with his and had ripped her small t-shirt from the collar splitting it in two, pushing it down her arms alongside her jacket leaving her in her lacy black bra.

Letting go of her mouth Alec started attacking her naked flesh, his teeth nipping at her nipples through her bra. Hips grinding against hers, as small whimpers of pleasure escaped her lips. He snapped the bra open and threw it over his shoulder, his eyes roamed over her bare chest and he grunted his approval. With one hand he kneaded her right breast his thumb rubbing and flicking her nipple. She sighed in pleasure as he lowered his head and his mouth made contact with her other nipple. Her fingers tangled in his hair as she arched her back and thrust her chest more into his mouth.

Transferring his mouth to her other nipple and squeezing the one he had just abandoned his free hand travelled south trying to undo her jeans.

Logan who was still on the floor sat up with his legs in front of him and his back leaning against the wall. He could taste blood in his mouth and knew that his lip had cut open thanks to Alec. Looking up from his moment of blindness due to the immense amount of pain his body had just experienced, Logan was horror-struck at what he was seeing. There stood before his own eyes was his beloved Max bare-chested with Alec's mouth and hand on a nipple while she clutched tightly to him and moaned in ecstasy.

"This isn't happening, this isn't happening" Logan chanted to himself as he shut his eyes tightly, stuck fingers into his ears and rocked back and forth like a child scared from watching a horror movie and trying to block it out.

"Mine" Alec reiterated as he bit her just above her left breast, making her cry out in pleasure, he ripped her jeans right down the middle as they were taking to long to undo, leaving her in her small lacy black panties.

"Yours" she replied breathlessly.

Getting frustrated at not feeling his skin Max grabbed Alec's collar and ripped his t-shirt into two. Taking his nipple into her mouth she sucked, licked and bit him making him groan. Her hands were everywhere, her mouth moved to the other nipple and finally she made her way back up to capture his lips again. Tongues duelling for dominance Max clasped his zipper and pulled it down; her hand slipped into his jeans and boxers and grasped his manhood. Her eyes widened and she purred at how big he really was throbbing and pulsing in her hand as she stroked him. Leaning into her hand Alec groaned in pleasure.

"Bed ..Now" he ground out through waves of pleasure. Max jumped and he instinctively caught her, locking her legs around his waist one hand framing his face as she kissed him passionately, the other still stroking his length, Alec made his way to the closest room which happened to be Logan's bedroom. Laying her on the bed with his hands cradling her head Alec lay on top of her as he persisted to devour her mouth. Max getting impatient flipped him onto his back scrambled of the bed, pulled off her panties and hurriedly pulled at his shoes, belt and the waistband of his jeans. Sliding his jeans and boxers down his muscular legs Max's eyes grew wide in amazement as the size of him. Her eyes darkening she licked her lips as she crawled up his body. Being one for dominance Max swung her leg over his lap and mounted placing the tip of his wet dick at her moist opening. Thrusting her hips downwards she took him all the way inside until her ass pressed down on his balls, lifting herself up until only his tip remained in her she sank back down again making him groan with appreciation.

She rode him hard leaving him in no doubt of what she wanted.

Flipping them over so he was on top, he drew his hips back away leaving only the tip of his dick in her before slamming back down on her with a primitive grunt. Max cried out in pleasure as he hit her cervix, a place no man had ever touched before. He filled her completely like they were made for each other; hastily she wrapped her legs around his waist and her hands clasped his muscular ass pulling him closer and deeper into her.

"Alec" Max whimpered. His mouth captured hers, both lips swollen from all the kisses, knowing what she wanted he quickened the tempo.

As he quickened the pace Max found herself meeting his every thrust, her legs tightened around him as she arched her back for better contact, groaning in pleasure as she felt the familiar edge of climax approaching as he impaled her.

She clenched her walls tightly around his rock hard shaft as he pumped into her his hips almost blurring bringing them closer and closer to their release.

"Max" Alec gasped breathlessly "Don't do that" he chided as he felt her muscles spasming around him, her hands went to his shoulders her nails digging into him as her world exploded screaming his name.

He pushed harder; penetrating even deeper as he began to thrust in earnest, the pressure in his balls was building to an agonizing point until at last he erupted into her filling her with his seed.

Outside still in the hallway sat a very angry Logan silently fuming and promising revenge.

* * *

Alright so there it is-i'm sorry it took so long my p.c was on the verge of crashing thanx to Norton Goback(if u hv it i seriously recommend that u disable it)

this was really hard for me to write so plz review and let me know what u think (i'm not very confident with it as it was my first smut!)


	10. Regrets

**Disclaimer - **I don't own anything

Note- thank u all 4 taking the time to review, and I'm really glad u all liked the smut chapter I spent a good few days editing, adding and god knows what else to that chapter and Pand I swear that was my first time of writing smut I guess it just came off good bcoz of all the practice you get from actually doing the deed! Hehe – Joke!

Ami and Kelly I hope u did not read the chap 

**Chapter 10**

Logan was fuming, finally getting up from the floor he went into his living room and started pacing _'I'll get him back if it's the last thing I do'_ he silently prayed. Ten minutes later he was still pacing and his anger and frustration was amplifying by the second. Giving up he halted his pacing and sagged onto the couch defeated, he could still hear them in _his_ bedroom and his chest tightened; he had never been so humiliated in his entire life. How could they, in his own house, in his own bedroom.

"I swear I'll get him back" he said to the empty room.

Tears of humiliation, hatred and determination blurred his vision. Rising from the couch he walked to his study, pulled open the draw and withdrew his gun. He checked the clip and was satisfied to see that it was full. Turning back around he made his way back to his bedroom and stood at the door, breathing deeply he kicked open the door and walked into the room with the gun before him.

Alec rolled of Max and lay beside her on the bed breathing heavily. "Wow" he whispered softly that Max had to strain to hear it even with her sensitive transgenic hearing. Beaming with pride she turned to face the other way so he could not see the smile that had lit up on her face. She had been worried that she was not experienced enough for a guy like Alec who had girls in his bed every night, but apparently she had done alright because he seemed impressed. '_Maybe this heat will be different, even good maybe.' _She thought smirking.

'_What the fuck? I did not think that! What the fuck is wrong with me I had sex with Alec and I'm lying her smiling and praising myself for doing a good job? What the hell's the matter me' _she asked herself, shocked at her own thoughts.

Alec beside her seemed to be going through the same thing, not sure what to do or where to look he stared at the ceiling and prayed to whatever god that existed for Max to take mercy on him and not kill him. _'She can't kill me can she? I mean it's not my fault, I couldn't help it and more importantly she knows I couldn't help it.'_ He comforted himself. _'Yeah right!'_ he scoffed mentally _'this is Max, she's gonna think I took advantage of her and she's gonna want my blood'._

He sneaked a glance at Max and was not surprised to see that she was not facing him, wanting to make a comment about great sex he chose to do the smart thing and stay quiet. After 5 minutes no-one had spoken and the tension in the room was palpable.

'_She regrets is'_ Alec thought sourly _'of course she regrets it you're not Logan Cale, did you honestly think this would change things, as far as she's concerned it was just heat'_ he thought bitterly.

'_He regrets it' _Max thought fighting the urge to cry _'I can't believe I thought this heat would be different, I mean he's an X5 so he knows it's all to do with genetics, but I had really hoped that this would be different.'_ She thought sadly. _'Oh well I guess I should just enjoy this heat for now, then if he doesn't want more he can leave'_

Taking a deep breath she turned to face Alec with sad eyes. Alec seeing the look in her eyes misinterpreted; before she could say anything he smiled tightly and said

"I know Max, it was just heat for me too" sitting up he shrugged his shoulders and grabbed his boxers and jeans from the floor.

"However we should get a move on, I'm thinking the guy would like his bedroom back" Alec told her conversationally, standing up and pulling on his boxers and jeans and buckling his belt.

"Huh" Max asked temporarily confused. She had known he was thinking it just being heat but it hurt when he actually said it. Taking in her surroundings for the first time she realised that she was not at her place or even at Alec's instead she was at…

"Logan's….Oh my god" Max gasped in horror. Yeah she hated the guy for what he did to her but she would not wish this on him, ducking her head in shame knowing how loud she had been and knowing that Logan's doors where practically plastic he would have heard everything.

"Yeah Logan" Alec replied bitterly as if the name had an unfavourable taste in his mouth. Max stared at him curiously but before she could ask him about his hostility the door was kicked open. Both heads turned sharply to see the older man but none of the two were prepared to see him standing there with a gun trained on Alec, every inch on his face shining with hatred. Alec recovered first and blurred towards the senior and had disarmed and punched him for good measure before the man had managed to pull the trigger.

Slamming Logan onto the wall Alec stared at him incredulously

"What the fuck is the matter with you, did you honestly think I would stand around and wait for you to shoot me, try that again and I swear to god I will kill you" Alec informed him menacingly.

Max watched the scene unfold and she knew she should do something to stop it before Alec lost it but she couldn't. She found the scene very intriguing and it excited her immensely. Licking her lips she purred softly catching Alec's attention.

Taking advantage of a distracted Alec, Logan lashed out. Slamming his fists at any part that he could reach on the younger transgenic and constantly screaming at him

"I hate you" he yelled "From the very beginning I've hated you; I knew you would come in between us and try to take her away, I wish you were dead, in fact you should be dead." He screeched still throwing his fists around.

Alec stared, finally having enough he pushed Logan off "Had enough" he mocked with a grin. Logan's anger flared and he lunged after him again "No way asshole" but before he could take a swing he met a vicious uppercut to his chin and was instantly knocked out dropping to the floor like a plank of wood. Alec shook his head in disgust and turned back to Max who was still lying on the bed staring at him with lust hungry eyes and releasing obscene amounts of hormones making Alec's blood run straight to his groin. Not wanting Max to think he was taking advantage he turned his back on her and searched for his T-shirt and jacket.

With his back still to her he spoke "Max get up so we can go"

"I don't wanna go" she purred seductively

Alec fought the urge to growl and instead took a deep breath. "Max please get up so I can take you home"

Max got out of the bed and walked towards him, silently she wrapped her arms around his waist tightly so that her naked breasts rubbed against his bare back. Leaning into her touch he moaned softly as she ran her nails down his chest, nibbled and suckled on his ear Alec felt his world cloud over and all he could see, feel and smell was Max.

"Max" he half moaned half whined "Don't do this we need to go"

Ignoring him she carried on her sweet torture knowing that he could not resist. One hand rubbing a nipple the other travelled down south to touch his denim covered groin. As she stroked him through his jeans she manoeuvred herself to stand in front of him without removing her lips from his ears. Keeping one hand on his groin she led him back to the bed, once again forgetting the supposed love of her life, Logan Cale, on his bedroom floor.

* * *

please Review


	11. Alone! it's for the best!

**Note - im so sorry that this took so long but i've been so busy working to save up that i've had no time for myself so plz accept my apologises.**

**Disclaimer –** I don't own anything

**Chapter 11**

Alec woke up two days later on a big comfortable bed, alone. Lying there everything he had done for the past three days came back to him, Max's heat, the Jam Pony make-out session, sabotaging Logan's computers, having sex with Max, Logan's attempt to kill him, more sex and now waking up alone. With a heavy heart and aching muscles Alec pushed himself off the bed and rummaged around for his clothes. Thankfully, his jeans, boxers and Jacket were still intact; however, his t-shirt was another story. Picking up the remains of his shirt Alec pulled on his clothes and zipped his coat thinking of Max. He couldn't believe she had left him and at Logan's house no less. Alec remembered the older man had been knocked out for a good couple of hours before he crawled out of his bedroom and took residence elsewhere in the house probably deciding it would prolong his life to not attempt anything else and leave them be.

Feeling a bit guilty that Logan had probably seen and heard everything that had happened in his own house no less, Alec went looking for the man to apologize a little. Stepping out of the room satisfied that his appearance was acceptable, he searched the house for the cyber journalist. Walking into the sitting room Alec found Logan stretched out on the couch asleep, one arm on his chest the other dangling on the side of the couch and drool leaking out the corner of his mouth. Almost feeling pity for the senior Alec shook his head and made his way out with every intention of going home, showering, changing and going to work that is if Normal hadn't fired him yet for not going in or even calling.

Opening the door to his apartment Alec made his way to his bathroom. Stripping off his clothes he jumped into the shower and turned the knob "Ahh" Alec hissed the moment the hot water landed on his back. Pulling back the shower curtain he turned so that his back was facing the mirror. Looking at his reflection he saw large red scratches etched onto his back due to Max and her nails during their sex marathon.

'_At least she had a good time'_ he thought slightly bitter. He didn't hate her for abandoning him because that's what he did with his one- night stands, but he had thought that this was completely different. The fact that they were friends and both X5's he had hoped for it to be different.

"Shake it off" he said to himself pushing thoughts if Max away from his mind. Finishing his shower he stepped out, put on fresh clothes and made his way to work.

Waking up beside Alec, Max panicked. She didn't wanna hear Alec say it was just heat again. For the first time in her life she had enjoyed her heat and she didn't want it ruined so she left, knowing it wasn't the right thing to do.

Finding her clothes that were unwearable, she sighed. No-one had ever taken her the way Alec had. He was forceful but yet gentle and he had always been ready. Smiling softly she silently made her way to Logan's wardrobe and pulled out a sweatshirt and a tracksuit bottom. Slipping them on, she picked up the remains of her clothing and silently left.

"Boo where the hell have you been for the last three days?" OC screamed the moment she set foot into her apartment. Turning around to face her roommate who had just stepped out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her small dark figure.

"I have been worried sick, I tried paging you but you never got back to me, I called Logan but he never answered, I was going out of my mind with worry" OC rambled very relieved that her boo was alright.

At the mention of Logan's name Max flinched "I'm sorry OC" Max apologised "I know how much you worry I should of called, but it honestly slipped my mind"

Sighing OC looked at her friend "So where were you?...what about your heat?" OC asked firing random questions.

Carelessly throwing herself on the couch and hugging her knees Max finally answered "I was at Logan's" she started but was interrupted with OC gasp "What?"

"With Alec" she finished hiding her face behind her knees.

"Come again?" OC asked. Surely she had misheard._ 'Max in heat and Alec present was not a good thing…and at Logan's' _"Oh god" OC cried as the realisation hit her.

Turning to stare at her friend "You and Alec got it on at Logan's" she stated incredulously. Shocked speechless OC wasn't sure what to do, a part of her wanted to laugh silly and the other part of her felt so sorry for Logan.

"I need to sit down" she said throwing herself beside Max "This is way too much for original Cindy".

After five minutes when no-one had spoken and each in their own thoughts OC finally broke the silence "So you gonna tall me what happened?" she asked curiously

Taking a deep breath Max started talking "I'm not quite sure OC one minute I was leaving the next minute I was kissing Alec. It just happened, it was so intense and we both had no control over our actions." Max told her friend half of her wanted to cry while the other half wanted to jump up in joy.

"None of my heats have ever been like that and the thing is every time Alec and Logan would fight I'd get all happy and excited over it."

OC eyebrows shot up. "You would get happy and excited every time Alec beat on Logan?" OC asked as if to make sure of what she had just heard. When Max nodded her head as confirmation OC stared speechless, unable to form coherent words.

"I think Alec was claiming me in some way because he kept repeating 'Mine' throughout most of the time. I know I should be pissed off at him that he should even think that I belong to anyone let alone him, but every time he said it I would feel a jolt of electricity go through me and I would feel all weak but in a good way". Max informed OC smiling amiably.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts OC looked at Max "So when he said 'mine' what did you say?" she curiously asked

"Yours" Max replied quietly.

"Uh huh" OC said shortly.

Then seeing that this conversation was not going the good route she decided to lighten up the mood. "So how was our boy?" OC asked cryptically.

"I'm sure he was fine OC "Max replied a bit confused

"Sugah don't front you know that's not what I meant" OC laughed "So how was our boy?" she replied with her eyebrows wiggling and her face in a mischievous grin.

Finally understanding Max threw her head back in laughter "He was good" she nodded her head. "No actually scratch that he was really good, I mean I have never had sex that good before, he took me all the way and brought me back down" she said with a giggle.

"Damn he must've been if you sitting here giggling, I would've thought the moment you found someone who could satisfy you the way you say hot boy did then you'd bring em home with you." OC stated.

At this comment Max's face dropped and her laughter subsided. OC noticing the change enquired "what's wrong sugah?"

"I left him" Max stated

"You're gonna have to elaborate boo what do you mean you left him?" OC asked.

"When he was sleeping I left"

"Why?" OC cried "This could've been good"

"No" Max said shaking her head sadly "It wouldn't have been good"

"Why not?" OC questioned

"He said it was just heat" Max stated quietly.

"Huh" OC asked thoroughly confused

"It didn't mean anything to him, as far as he's concerned it was just sex"

"Are you sure?" OC pressed.

"I'm sure"

"So there's nothing between you guys?"

"There's nothing between us" Max repeated

"Boo that's not right" OC whined. "I saw the way you both reacted to your heat there's gotta be feelings involved"

"There's no feelings involved OC" Max told her friend quietly. "Besides we wouldn't want that now would we I mean this is all fake, so I guess me leaving was for the best" Max said looking at her friend with a cheerful smile though her eyes showed the opposite.

"Yep it was for the best"

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW 


	12. Mated?

**Disclaimer **– I don't own anything

**Chapter 12**

"Alright boo, if you say so." OC said sadly "Now not all of us are lucky to have a couple of days off so I'm gonna go and get dressed alright" OC informed her friend getting up and walking towards her room.

Max sat there thoughts and guilt cascading her mind, defeated she pushed her thoughts away and went into the bathroom. She walked into the shower, removed Logan's clothing and stepped under the showerhead. The moment the hot water landed on her head the tears started. She cried not because she had given in to her heat but because she feared that she had lost Alec. She cried because she felt guilty of leaving him alone and she cried because she wanted more from him and it hurt that he didn't.

Deciding it was best to stop the tears or OC would figure it out, Max sucked up her tears, switched off the shower, wrapped herself in her towel and stepped out of the bathroom the same moment OC walked out of her room.

OC looked at Max sadly but then not noticing anything amiss she smiled a small smile. "So what you gonna do today?" she asked

"Go to work" Max replied shortly. OC's head turned sharply towards her "Really?" she asked shocked.

"Yes OC, its just work" Max clarified

"I know that boo but you've got days off, why would you wanna go in?" OC curiously asked.

Shrugging her shoulders Max moved into the kitchen, grabbed open the fridge door, pulled out some orange juice and poured it into a glass. After taking a long drink she finally faced OC and answered. "I've got nothing better to do".

"So you gonna go to work" OC incredulously asked.

"Yeah wait for me please I wont be long" Max promised. '_Walking into Jam Pony with OC would be better than walking in by myself.'_ She told herself _'I mean just in case Alec's there which he probably will be, he never misses work, well except for that whole Beresford fiasco.' _

"Alright boo, just hurry it along" OC agreed. Smiling gratefully at her friend Max rushed to her room, dried off and pulled on clean clothes. Dragging a brush through her hair and putting on some cherry flavoured lip balm Max was ready. Walking out of her room she walked into the kitchen where OC was sipping her juice with a concentrated look on her face.

"We ready?" Max asked her, knocking OC out of her thoughts.

"Yeah boo, let's bounce" walking out of their apartment and their building they walked to work with the occasional talking and laughing. Once inside the door at Jam Pony Max froze. _'Shit he's here'_ she couldn't see him or hear him but she knew he was there; it was like a sixth sense.

"Boo you ok?" OC asked turning to face Max when she noticed her friend had frozen on the spot.

"Yeah, I'm good" Max replied shaking her head and pushing everything to the back of her mind.

"Alright let's go" OC said jerking her head towards the lockers.

Alec was sitting on Normal's despatch desk hidden from view from everyone else but Normal who was trying to encourage him into going back into the fighting business.

"I just don't know why you won't consider a triumphant return to the ring. You were like a master, my friend. You were unequalled – without peer." Normal was saying to him, obviously trying to flatter him.

Alec laughed "Well, it's not like I didn't enjoy knocking grown men unconscious for a living. It's just that there comes a time in life when you say, 'that was then, and this is now', and you move on to bigger and…" he trailed off his instincts picking up Max's scent "…oh so better things" he carried on distractedly, searching desperately for Max.

Catching a glimpse of Max and OC walking towards the lockers he turned to Normal, clapped him on the shoulder and with an apologetic look he said "sorry boss but I gotta get something from my locker". Before Normal could reply Alec had jumped off the desk and was making his way to Biggs who was standing around talking to some girl. Grabbing Biggs by the collar from behind and dragging him away so they were out of earshot he finally stopped.

"Hey….Max" Biggs protested instantly recognizing Max's scent. Turning around he was shocked to find Alec standing before him instead of Max. "Dude you smell like Max" Biggs informed him.

"No I don't" Alec denied knowing it was pointless to lie about such a thing to another transgenic.

"Yeah you do….why?...oh…OH" he cried with a huge smirk as realization hit. "Alec you naughty boy you didn't" Biggs teased.

"Whatever, I need you to do something for me" Alec answered not really in the mood to joke around.

"Sure what do you need?" Biggs asked sensing his friend's distraught.

"I need to talk to Max so I need you to keep OC away" Alec instructed.

"Dude, you two just did the deed I'm sure OC will understand that you need to talk to your girl" Biggs said confused on why Alec was finding it so difficult to talk to Max.

"It's not as easy as that. Biggs please just do this for me" Alec practically begged.

"Alright, alright"

Walking away to where Max and OC stood he called out "Hey OC can I talk to you for a sec?" he asked, flashing a knowing grin to Max when she looked his way.

"Wassup?" OC asked when she reached him

"Oh nothing, I just had to get you away from Max" Biggs replied smirking

"Fool, transgenic or not imma put you in a world of pain" OC threatened.

"Hey now come on, it wasn't my idea, you wanna blame someone blame Alec"

"Why would Alec come up with such a stupid idea?"

"He wanted to talk to Max" Biggs replied watching the couple from a corner. And as if on queue Alec walked hesitantly towards Max and spoke a few words both looking very uncomfortable.

"Idiots." Biggs mumbled. "You know you'd think mates would talk to each other but not Alec and Max. Nope, not them." Biggs said mostly to himself.

"Say what now?" OC asked having heard his mumblings. Sighing Biggs turned slightly to face her. "You know, mates, Max and Alec." OC's mouth dropped open.

"You do know they mated right?"

PLEASE REVIEW


	13. No Choice

**A/N: I'm sorry this took so long but i had a huge writers block, so i guess you should all thank Chris and Rob (The world's sleaziest assholes) for getting me sooooo angry that they somehow broke my writers block! (Idiots)**

**A/N2: Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer **– I don't own anything

**Chapter 13**

"No I did not know they mated?" OC screeched as she grabbed Biggs by the ear and pushed him into the female bathrooms.

"Explain, now" she commanded with her hands on her hips.

"Geez, OC you sure you ain't a transgenic?" Biggs asked her rubbing his now sensitive ear. _'Damn for an ordinary she sure had a lot of guts'_

"Stop changing the subject with me fool. I wanna know what's going on and I wanna know now!".

"Alright, alright, damn females" He mumbled. He took a deep breath and spoke "A few years back when the heats started these two X5's mated. At the time nobody knew that they mated, not even themselves. We only picked up on it because of their behaviour's, especially the male. After they mated the male became very possessive of the female and would fight any other male who he thought a threat between them."

"Are you serious?" OC asked shocked at what she was hearing.

"Yep" Biggs replied nodding his head. "They were constantly together; it was like they couldn't get enough of each other."

"How did Manticore feel about that?" OC asked curiously. From the limited things she had heard of that place she knew they definitely wouldn't have liked that.

Biggs laughed humourlessly "They didn't like it very much at all, kept sending him to disciplinary and rein-droc but nothing worked. He couldn't control it, and they knew it but that didn't stop them" he told her bitterly.

"The were in the same pack so in a way it was good because he could always watch out for her, even though she didn't like it very much, she understood it. Transgenic women sure are something" he said quietly.

There were a few things in life that had ever struck OC speechless and this was one of them. Not knowing what to say she just stared at Biggs. It was his fault. He had given her a headache by telling her this. Just imagining Max's reaction to all of this made her dizzy. Shaking her head as if to clear her thoughts a thought occurred to her.

"How did you find out about this whole mating thing if Manticore itself didn't know, and they made you guys" she asked

Biggs smirked arrogantly "We figured it out and Alec did some reading while he was on an outside mission. He figured that since we had feline DNA we reacted to things the same way. Heat for example affects the males as strongly as it does the females. Most transgenics tend to mate during heat because that's pretty much when both male and female are vulnerable. This helps them connect subconsciously and allows them to accept it." Biggs informed her all smirks and jokes gone.

"Damn" OC swore quietly.

"What's gonna happen with Max and Alec then?" she asked "I know Max and no matter what she's gonna fight it. She won't accept it. She's already classed this down as a heat incident and she's had so many that I think she's learnt to block them out." OC regrettably informed him.

Biggs shook his head "Not this time. Before she could block it out because the guys weren't transgenic but now, especially with Alec, there's just no way she could block it out. And I'm sure as hell Alec won't let her." He confidently replied.

OC huffed and transferred her weight to her other leg causing her hip to stick out her hand on her hip. "What do you mean Alec won't let her?"

"Don't get me wrong OC. I know you guys may think you know Alec but you don't. Alec was and is my CO. He is very protective of what's his, and as far as he's concerned we as his pack and now Max as his mate are his." He said pausing for effect and letting her digest this new information.

"Mating isn't an option for us. Once it's done, it's done. There's no going back." He said as an end to their conversation.

"Come-on lets get back to work before Normal has a hissy fit." Biggs told her cocking his head towards the door. Nodding her head followed silently still trying to digest everything she had just learnt.

Alec walked towards Max once he heard and saw OC talking to Biggs. Smiling inwardly he made a mental note to buy Biggs a beer for his efforts.

"Hey Max" Alec greeted mentally flinching at the squeakiness of his voice. He saw her flinch before she turned around and faced him with a hesitant smile.

"How are you?" he asked concerned. He watched the confusion show up on her face before she quietly answered "I'm fine".

This somehow did not ease any of his concerns and guilt. In fact it worried him. The Max he knew was loud and out-there, this Max was quiet and hesitant. He took a step closer to her and was surprised when she closed her eyes blissfully.

"Did I hurt you?" he quietly asked. Being this close to her was having an effect on him.

He was too close and it was distracting her. She could smell her scent on him and a part of her was immensely proud of that _'He's mine; I even have my scent on him'_ a voice whispered to her.

"What!" Max gasped snapping out of her reverie.

"Did I hurt you?" Alec asked again really worried now.

"No!" Max replied shaking her head vigorously. He hadn't hurt her at all in fact he had done the complete opposite.

"Are you sure?" Alec asked still not convinced.

Max smiled._ 'Who knew he could be so caring'_ she thought.

"I'm fine Alec, honest."

He stared at her as if scrutinizing her thoroughly, then seemingly satisfied he returned her smile.

"Max we need to talk"

Please Review


	14. Challenge

**A/N: Yay another chapter, hopefully you'll enjoy this I know this and the last chapter were a bit different but this way is flowing right now.**

**Disclaimer **– I don't own anything

**Chapter 14**

She shook her head "There's nothing to talk about Alec, we both know what happened. You said it yourself it was just heat"

"Yes, but…" he tried

"No buts" she interrupted shaking her head again. "It was heat, you've got nothing to worry about, I won't try to trap you. You can go back to your slutty ways" she told him bitterly, she really did not like that.

"Max" Alec growled from the back of his throat. "Listen to me carefully. This is way beyond heat. You cannot fight this the way you fight everything else. This is instinct and it's uncontrollable" he said all the while watching her face and what he saw he didn't like. The shock and the disgust.

"This wasn't how I wanted to tell you" Alec told her quietly. He wanted to kiss her, hug her, anything to remove that disgusted look off of her face.

Max stared at him. There was something really wrong with him. He wasn't acting like the Alec she knew but then again she wasn't really acting like herself either. His scent was driving her crazy that she couldn't concentrate. She wanted him to leave so she could think. '_What does he mean this is way beyond heat, how can it be? When he said it himself!' _

'_I know Max, it was just heat for me too'_ those words had hurt so much then and still did, and now this. She didn't understand what he wanted. What could he possibly want to talk about?

'_It was simple, I want him but he doesn't want me'_ she thought disgustedly. She needed a way out; she needed to get away from him.

"Look Alec, please. Whatever we need to talk about or whatever you need to say, this isn't the place for it. Can we please do this later?" she begged looking pleadingly into his eyes.

"Yeah" he replied quietly clenching his fists to stop himself from grabbing her and kissing her. He didn't want her to go anywhere without him, it wasn't safe.

"My place?" he asked

She looked at him and then hesitantly agreed "Yeah, see you there after work" with that said she turned around and ran out, leaving him to stare at nothing but the door she had just walked out of.

Biggs and OC had watched from the sidelines, once Max had fled he made his way over to Alec with OC following in tow. They could both see him clenching and unclenching his hands still staring up the ramp and the door. Putting a hand on his shoulder Biggs turned him so he wasn't facing the exit and smiled at him.

"Don't worry" he said softly "She'll be fine, you know Max"

"Yeah" Alec replied quietly nodding his head. Then smirking he said "well lets get to work, don't want Normal to can us now do we?"

"Whatever pretty boy, that fool ain't never gonna can you" she replied smiling, though surprised at how quick he was to suppress his emotions.

"Yea your right" he replied laughing.

They walked towards Normal who as usual was screaming at a messenger "You stupid imbecile, you can't even deliver a package, I should fire you, get out of my face" he screeched but then spotted Alec, Biggs and OC "Oh golden boy, here you go" he said handing him a package and throwing the rest to Biggs and OC.

"Normal my man, don't be so hasty" Alec said smirking widely to OC and Biggs who scowled back.

"Yeah" Normal replied quietly. Then turning to face Biggs and OC he screamed "Bip bip bip, those packages are missing their mommies horribly" causing Alec to crack up and stuff his package into his messenger bag. Feeling guilty he turned around to face OC who was glaring at Normal with a few packages in her arms. Taking a couple from her and returning her grateful smile, he smirked at Normal when Normal started yapping again.

"See, this is what teamwork is. See why I say he's the best worker here. You bums." Normal yelled at OC and the other messengers around when he noticed Alec relieving her from her excess packages.

"Whatever fool" OC replied before turning her back on him.

"You're as bad as missy miss" he called to her back "Where the hell is she anyway? If you see her tell her she's fired"

"Normal" Alec growled his eyes flashing as he made his way towards him but was stopped when Biggs grabbed his jacket from behind.

Normal turned back to face Alec from watching OC's back, missed the fire and threat in Alec's eyes not knowing how close he was to having his neck snapped.

"Yeah golden boy?" he asked with a goofy smile

Alec took a deep breath and pushed down the sudden rage that he had felt when Normal had threatened Max. "She was here earlier, I was speaking to her but she went on a run about 10 minutes ago" he informed him his anger still there but Biggs behind him was helping.

"Oh ok" Normal nodded. He trusted Alec.

OC had reached her bike and had turned around to see if they were following her when she froze. She could only see the side of Alec's face but what she saw made her blood run cold. She watched as his eyes shone with rage as he moved towards Normal when he threatened to fire Max and watched as Biggs grabbed him from behind.

"Shit" OC mumbled quietly _'wow Biggs wasn't lying, that doesn't even look like Alec' _she thought as she watched Biggs steer a still angry Alec away from Normal, who was beginning to fidget under Alec's intense gaze, and steer him towards his bike. Once Alec got on and made his way to leave was when Biggs made his way to his own bike and followed smiling slightly at OC.

"See ya later OC" he called over his shoulder not waiting for her reply as he raced to keep up with Alec without blurring.

"Yeah" OC replied quietly still in shock as she rode her bike down the street. Now she understood they had to fix this. Alec would be a threat to everyone without noticing it if this carried on. Anyone that said anything about Max would be in grave danger. He was unstable until Max fully accepted him.

"Well that should be easy" OC said sarcastically to no-one in particular.

She had to find a way to get them together for everyone's sake. She just hoped that Max's stubbornness would not get in the way.

TBC

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	15. Seeing Red

**A/N: Alright ppl this is very unexpected. I was gonna end this fic on this chapter but then it took this turn. All that's happening now was not supposed to happen at all but when I tried ending it, it refused! So I started writing it this way and also because ****debbieja****said she wanted to see how Alec reacted to ppl he thought were threatening his mate.**

**A/N: Enjoy! I'm expecting a lot of reviews guyz so review!!!!(the more reviews I get the faster I write. Also if you guyz mention what it is you wanna see happen let me know and if it fits I'll add it in, it helps a lot!**

**Disclaimer - I don't own anything**

**Chapter 15**

Max stood on the space needle trying to reclaim some sense back into her life. Nothing made sense anymore. Her friendship with Alec was obviously ruined, so there went any sort of relationship between them out the window. Taking a deep breath to calm her tension Max dejectedly sat down and hugged her knees. She was so confused and felt so alone. Talking to OC hadn't helped but that could be because she had held back. She knew OC was a very understanding person and was far from narrow-minded but she was an ordinary. How far can her understanding go and how much was she willing to accept.

And then there was Alec. He obviously was the reason to all this confusion. One minute he was all caring towards her the next minute he was blowing her off.

'_Fuck!'_ she swore closing her eyes _'I'm never gonna let that go am I?' _she questioned herself already knowing the truth.

"I need to get away for awhile" she whispered to the empty silence. _'What about Alec and your talk?'_ her conscience asked.

Sighing heavily '_I'll be back before then' _she thought as she stood from her seated position and checked the time. Realizing that it was still early and that the gasoline truck, that provided gas since there was none in the petrol stations, would still be there. she blurred down the stairs of the space needle and jumped on her lame excuse for a bike and rode swiftly home.

An hour later and she was still standing in the queue with her gas container, Max found her thoughts going back to Alec.

'_Why doesn't he want me?'_ she thought self-consciously. This had never been a problem for her before. She didn't miss the irony on the situation. Figures that the one guy she wanted didn't want her. Roused roughly out of her thoughts when a man on a motorcycle pushed in front of a young woman and her son, caused Max's anger to flare. She wasn't in a good mood as it was and this idiot had just made it worst. Just as she was about to intervene she heard a voice call out her name. Turning around to face the voice Max smiled at her scruffy, gangly looking friend.

"Hey Max. What're you doing?" he asked once he came to a stop by her side. Without saying a word, Max pointed to her gas container.

"Are you going somewhere Max?" he asked concerned.

"No" Max sighed "I just need some gas for my baby"

"Oh ok. I'll wait with you." He decided

"No!" Max cried. Then feeling guilty at the hurt look on his face she said "Seriously Sketch, I'm sure you have lots to do. You honestly don't have to." She replied hoping desperately that he got the hint. She really did not want him there. Sketchy had the tendency to talk non stop and about nothing of importance.

"Nope" Sketchy smiled goofily at her. "Hey Max did I tell you the good news." He asked but before she could answer he spoke "You are looking at the newest reporter of America's fastest growing magazine" He spoke puffing out his chest proudly as he pulled out a tabloid.

"New World Weekly" Max read "That's great Sketch" she said humourlessly, now that he had told her he'd leave…right?.

"I dropped my resume off last month, and they finally called. Said they're willing to give a hungry young newshound a chance" Sketchy carried on oblivious to her thoughts. Just as she was about to answer she heard loud voices arguing, she turned sharply to look at the front to see the man that had pushed in earlier pull out his gun and point it at the cops before he was tackled.

'_Idiots'_ Max thought as the man started shooting blindly refusing to let go of his gun as the cop wrestled with him. Once the shooting had started the people who were previously in line screamed and scattered, each one of them trying to get out of the line of fire.

"Get down Sketch" Max cried but he seemed to be in shock. She grabbed his arm causing him to fall over his bike at the same time she heard a woman calling for her son.

"Joey! Joey, no! My little boy! Somebody help me! Joey! Joey!" she cried constantly.

Without a second thought to her own safety Max blurred towards the kid and had just managed to get to him before the bullet hit her.

'_Fuck!'_ Max swore as pain shot through her gut_. 'Of all the days to get shot it had to be today'_ she clutched at her bleeding wound.

After hearing no more shooting Sketchy slowly raised his head from under the protection of his arms and froze. There on the floor lay Max on her stomach with blood pooling around her.

"Oh my god Max!" he cried jumping to his feet and running towards her. Once he got near her he slumped to his knees and looked her over. There was so much blood, and her face was contorted in pain.

"It's ok Max." he said shakily as he stroked the hair out of her face with shaky hands. "It's ok" he repeated though it was more for him. Then hearing a siren and knowing the paramedic's were on the way he breathed a sign of relief.

"It's ok Max" he reiterated "The paramedic's are here"

"No, Sketchy" Max cried weakly. She was too dizzy. She'd lost too much blood.

"Max, it's ok. You're safe. They'll look after you" he insisted.

"No!" she cried louder. Noticing the paramedics coming towards her she stared into his eyes and said "Get Alec"_ 'I need Alec'_

"Max?" another voice asked.

Pulling her gaze away from Sketchy's shocked face she moved her eyes to face the new-comer. Once realising who it was she groaned inwardly _'Why am I being punished'_ she thought fighting the urge to burst into tears.

"Rafer" She acknowledged. Turning back to Sketchy when she felt herself slipping into unconsciousness she whispered "Alec"

"Ok" Sketchy nodded as he was pushed out of the way by the paramedic's as they turned Max over onto a stretcher.

"Will she be okay?" he questioned the tall, dark-haired paramedic that Max had called Rafer.

"Dunno, She's lost a lot of blood. We have to get her to a hospital to know for sure" he answered as they began to move the stretcher towards the ambulance.

"Which hospital?" Sketchy questioned as he hovered after them.

"Harbor Lights" Rafer answered once he realised that the guy was not gonna let them go until he had the answer. Shutting the doors to the ambulance after he had gotten in, he sat next to Max and stroked her hair as his partner drove. He stared; her hair was longer and straight. She wore no make-up but she was more beautiful than he remembered. He had often thought about what might've happened if Max hadn't run off after their encounter a few months ago. What if he had given her a contact number, would she have called? Could they have had something good?

"Well I guess now's my chance huh Max?" Rafer said to the unconscious female.

OC sat near her locker and took a bite out of her sandwich when she noticed Alec and Biggs walk in. The moment they noticed her she flashed them both a smile. Thanks to them she's had only two packages to deliver.

"Hey boys" OC chorused happily. She felt good. It had been a while when she hadn't had to slave her ass off at jam pony.

"Hey" Biggs replied with a frown as he watched Alec from the corner of his eye.

Alec grunted something incoherent that could have sounded like a 'hey'. Throwing himself beside her on the bench he put his head in his hands as he giggled his legs.

OC frowned noticing his behaviour and turned an up-raised eyebrow at Biggs. Shaking his head at her Biggs spoke.

"Alec, chill. You're making us both nervous. You alright?" Biggs asked concerned.

His legs still giggling Alec sighed heavily "Something's wrong" he answered. '_I can feel it. Max where are you?'_

"Who? Max?" OC asked unable to control herself. When Alec nodded she shook her head. "Nah you know Max she's fine" OC added but then turned to look at Biggs when Alec's head dropped back into his hands. Snapping her mouth shut when Biggs shook his head again, OC just sat there in silence.

Biggs watched Alec. He didn't bother to say Max was alright, that would be useless. If Alec said something was wrong then something was most definitely wrong.

"Alec! Alec!" Sketchy screamed cycling furiously down the ramp, breathless and blood-stained. Stopping at a skid near the lockers when Alec grabbed hold of his bike and at the same time him, Sketchy was truly afraid. Looking into Alec's eyes he froze. What he wanted to say was no longer present in his head.

The moment Sketchy and cycled into Jam pony screaming his name Alec's fears came true. The fact that Sketchy had blood all over him amplified the fear. Max's blood. That was the last straw, his instincts took over and all he saw was red. Grabbing Sketchy by the collar and shaking him until the guy whimpered in pain at the force of the shake.

"Speak. Now." Alec snarled in his face.

Biggs moved closer to Alec, knowing that if the news wasn't good he was gonna have to intervene before Sketchy died.

"Max" Sketchy croaked chocking on his words. Taking a shaky breath he tried again. "Max has been shot"

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	16. Complications

**A/N: Thanx for all your reviews guys you all ROCK!!!**

**Disclaimer - I don't own anything**

**Chapter 16**

Alec growled and went to attack the same moment Biggs blurred and got in between with so much force that he and Alec fell on the floor.

"Calm down Alec, he doesn't know about us. He hasn't done anything wrong. In fact he's come looking for you hasn't he?. He's helping you." Biggs swiftly whispered. He wasn't stupid he knew he couldn't restrain Alec on a usual day let alone while he was in his instincts.

"He's helping you" he replied and watched with satisfaction as the feral glint faded from Alec's eyes. Somehow those words were what he needed to hear.

Taking a deep breath Alec nodded and impatiently pushed Biggs off him. Just because he understood, did not mean he was gonna lie around and do nothing while his mate was in danger.

'_Damn transgenic hearing'_ he thought once he saw Cece making her way towards them.

"What going on guys?" she asked curiously as she watched Biggs and Alec straighten themselves out.

"Nothing" Alec grumbled shortly.

Cece's eyebrow shot up as if to say '_Do you actually expect me to believe that?'_ She turned to face Sketchy and OC and was shocked to see how pale Sketchy was. The poor guy looked like he had just seen a ghost. The stench of blood reached her sensitive nose which drew her eyes to his blood-stained clothes. Realisation hit. Max's blood. Her eyes snapped back to Alec's face.

"What happened?" she asked softly.

Without answering her Alec turned back to face Sketchy. He had the answers.

Sketchy who had turned to look pleadingly at OC when he watched Biggs wrestle Alec on the floor, hesitantly looked at Alec only to find three pairs of hard eyes solely on him. Shrinking back in fear, he squeaked slightly when Alec took steps towards him.

'_Poor guy'_ OC thought. If this had been a different situation she would've laughed at Sketchy's behaviour, but given the givens she truly did feel for him.

"What happened Sketchy?" Alec asked with forced calm. He had seen Sketchy's reaction to him and his feral side was proud _'good, he should be afraid'._

Sketchy still in his own world didn't hear the question penetrate. He stared blankly at Alec.

"Hhuh?" he squeaked.

"What happened?" Alec reiterated more harshly.

The harshness in his tone must've snapped Sketchy out of his reverie because he answered, quickly, albeit he stumbled on his words.

"We were in the queue Max wanted some gas for her motorcycle. The next thing we saw was this guy pull out a gun and started shooting while wrestling with the cops." He stopped then sheepishly carried on "I don't know what happened next, Max pushed me to the floor but there was this women screaming for her son. When the shooting stopped I looked up and Max was on her stomach on the floor bleeding. There was a lot of blood dude. She told me to go and get you but then the paramedic's came."

Turning to OC he said "OC do you remember that guy we saw with Max a few months ago, tall with short black hair?"

"What's this got anything to do with anything?" Alec interrupted harshly though he was split in two. A part of him was glad that Max had wanted him, but then the other part recognised that she must've been in a real bad way if she wanted him. Someone she couldn't even stand next to for a few minutes without running off.

OC glared at him while Sketchy stuttered "He was one of the paramedic's".

"Rafer?" OC asked. She didn't know any paramedic and she knew for a fact that Max didn't either due to her hatred for hospitals. But the only guy Max had been with lately was Alec, Logan and Rafer, and since neither Alec nor Logan had short black hair it had to be him.

"Yeah!" Sketchy replied. "That was his name. Anyway he took Max to Harbor Lights".

"Thanks Sketchy. And I'm sorry about before" Alec apologised sincerely. The guy had helped Max and he was ready to flip.

Sketchy breathed visibly "It's ok" he nodded.

Returning his nod Alec turned towards the exit knowing that Cece and Biggs were following him.

OC grabbed Biggs arm and instantly let go once Cece's hard eyes turned to her. '_Cece and Biggs are mated'_ she realised.

"Cece" Biggs rushed to assure his mate. "She didn't know"

"Yeah" Cece relaxed releasing OC with her eyes "I'm sorry" she apologized. OC was a good person even though she was ordinary.

"No I'm sorry" OC rushed in to say but returned Cece's smile.

"Ok everyone sorry that's good" Biggs smiled cheekily but then noticing their glares towards him he frowned "Fun suckers" he mumbled.

"Always" Cece beamed.

"Yeah yeah" Biggs replied with affection. But then wondering why OC had stopped him he cocked his head towards Alec giving a subtle hint to Cece.

"Well I'm gonna go and look after Alec before he damages someone" she told them sadly as she walked away. _'poor Alec, nothing ever came easy for him'._

Biggs turned his attention back to OC and asked "what's wrong OC?"

"Rafer" OC started "Rafer was Max's last heat incident …well before Alec" she informed him.

"Oh" Biggs replied

"Will that have an effect?" OC curiously asked

"Only if he tries something" Biggs replied wanting her to know the truth. "Thanks for the heads up" he told her gratefully.

Logan sat at his computer trying to work but it just wouldn't happen. He had lost Max. He had lost the love of his life to a selfish, murdering son of a bitch. Of all the transgenics he had come across Alec had to be the worst. Zack had been a freak but at least he was a leader and wasn't such a screw up. Transgenics, they were all fucking time bombs waiting to happen. Well all except Max. She's perfect.

It had been a week since the incident happened and he believed it was time he called her. '_Obviously she would've calmed down by now'_ he thought as he picked up his phone and dialled her pager number.

Rafer steps out of the ambulance and opens both doors. His partner jumps in and releases the brakes on the stretcher. They roll her into the hospital where they get hounded by nurses and a doctor.

"Gunshot wound to the abdomen. Airways clear, but respirations are shallow. Pulse 135 and thready." Rafer replied. He had taken all the necessary tests while in the ambulance.

"Blood pressure?" the doctor asked

"Eighty over forty and dropping. Belly's indurated and distended. Bullet might've nicked a blood vessel."

"Extremities?"

"Good motion and sensitivity. No indication of a spinal cord injury."

"Prep her for surgery"

"Come on, people! Hurry it up" the doctor instructed as the paramedics rolled her into an operating room.

"She's lost a lot of blood" Rafer added as they prepared to move her to the operating table.

"One, two, three" The doctor counted as they moved her.

"Where am I?" Max groggily asked. She knew she was at the hospital due to the hospital smell but she wanted it confirmed.

"Harbor Lights Medical. You've had an accident, but we're going to take care of you now. Is there anyone we can call? What's your name?" the doctor asked.

"I can't stay" Was Max's only reply as she rips off her oxygen tube. _'Exposure. Alec where are you?'_

"Her name's Max." Rafer told the doctor.

"Max try to relax. They're going to take good care of you" Rafer said but she only fought harder this time she tried to sit up but was gently pushed back down.

"Hang three units O-neg. Get her typed and cross- matched" the doctor instructed to the nurses.

"No tests!" Max cried weakly.

"It's ok, Max. Please try to relax" Rafer tried again stroking her hair as a nurse rushed towards Max and injected her with a sedative instantly knocking her into unconsciousness.

Throughout all the noise and activity nobody in the operating room heard the pager beeping and flashing at their patient's hip.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	17. Wife

**A/N: I know its been a while and a few hours after christmas, but i tried, i really did, so plz give me some credit. I'm sorry its short but if it makes you feel better i promise to be back soon!**

**A/N: Merry christmas - and i hope you enjoy this.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own anything**

**Chapter 17**

Rafer stood leaning on the doorway staring into the room where Max lay. He had just finished his shift and had found out the room where Max had been placed in. Her surgery had gone well, even though she had lost a lot of blood.

Watching her sleep Rafer smiled. She was so beautiful and looked so innocent. Besides seeing her that morning, it had been a few months since he last saw her but yet, he had been unable to get her out of his mind. That's what irked him the most. What was so special about her that held him in? That had made her impossible to forget?

He knew it was beyond the physical, even though she was beyond the average good looking female. In simple words she was _gorgeous_. But what made her more intriguing was that she made no effort to look the way she looked. She was a natural beauty.

When Max whimpered as if having a bad dream, he pulled himself out of his thoughts, pushed himself off the wall and moved towards her bed. As if she felt his presence in her subconscious state, she turned her face towards him. Smiling Rafer reached out a hand and stroked the side of her face. The smile left his face when she made a distressed sound in her throat and turned her face the other way, _away_ from him.

Letting his hand drop Rafer huffed and decided to go and get something to drink. The doctor's had said she would be out for a few hours, due to all the sedatives they had given her.

Pacing up and down, Logan silently sulked. It had been over an hour since he had paged Max and she was yet to get back to him. Deciding it would be best to go and see her instead; he walked over to the closet and pulled out his coat. Grabbing his keys he was just about to open the door when the phone rang. Grinning broadly, Logan rushed to the phone.

"Hello?" he said excitedly.

"Hello. To whom am I speaking?" A female voice asked. Realizing that it was not Max, Logan sighed heavily.

"Well, that depends. To whom am _I_ speaking?"

"Sorry" the woman replied not really sounding sorry at all. "This is Julie Camby. I'm a nurse in the emergency room at Harbor Lights. And you are?"

"Still wondering why you're calling me." Logan replied boorishly.

Julie sighed. "We treated a young woman this morning by the name Max for a gunshot wound. She didn't have any identification on her, only her pager, and yours was the last number to call in." she reluctantly explained.

Logan stared at the phone as if the person on the other line was playing a joke on him.

"Still, with me. Sir?" Julie asked

Logan cleared his throat "Max is a popular name, would you mind describing the woman you treated?"

Rolling her eyes she half-heartedly replied "five-six, long brown hair, pretty, barcode tattoo on the back of her neck."

His heart constricted He croaked out "Is she okay?"

"Her doctor tells me she's doing fine. Been out of surgery about an hour now, she's resting."

"Can I see her?"

"I can't issue a guest pass unless I know your name." The nurse replied in a matter of fact tone.

"Eastman. Logan Eastman." Logan replied quickly typing away on his computer.

"Ok. Do you by any chance know her surname?" Julie asked.

"Eastman."

"What's your relation to the patient?" when she received no answer she explained "I need to know to write it down on the guest pass"

"She's my wife"

Alec, Biggs and Cece were getting frustrated. They had been at the hospital for a little over an hour and the place was crowded, well more crowded than usual.

Getting in from the front doors was the worst. The place had the media swarming all over the place, as well as cops. Cops with _guns_ in a hospital. Sharing a look with the others, Alec sighed. This was not good. This was not good at all.

Finally tired of waiting Alec cocked his head to the side indicating the other's to follow him. Waiting around was useless. They could've easily broken into the nurse's station and searched the files but they didn't know what they were looking for. Besides the longer they waited the higher risk they had of someone seeing her barcode, which meant White wouldn't be far away.

Just as he was about to go through the door that led to the stairway, his sensitive hearing picked up Logan's voice and he froze. He turned abruptly and stared at Logan's back who was talking to a nurse.

"My name is Logan Eastman. I spoke to a nurse earlier about my wife who was treated for a gunshot wound."

"Yes. You spoke to me" the nurse answered.

"Right. May I see her?" he replied shortly.

"Certainly. I'll take you to her" the nurse said as she made her way out of the nurse's station and indicated for Logan to follow her.

**Please Review**


	18. Someone leave

**A/N**: I guess I've lost my readers sniffles  
**A/N**: Those of you who have read and reviewed thank you! 

**Disclaimer - I don't own anything**

**Chapter 18**

Max's eyes snapped open. Taking in her surroundings and the beeping of the heart monitor attached to her forefinger, she groaned. _'Great, hospital. Just what I wanted.'_

She moved her arm slightly to pull out the needles attached to the IV stand and almost blacked out from the pain in her gut. 'What a bitch'

Groaning in agony, she took deep breaths and quickly pulled the needles out.

Hearing faint footsteps on the corridor, Max tensed. Pushing down her disappointment that Alec had not shown up, she placed one hand on her lower abdomen and the other on the side of the bed to brace her movements. Slowly sliding her legs to hang off the bed, she clutched the side of the mattress and willed herself to sit up. Biting her lip to stop from screaming out in pain, she sat up and quickly stood on shaky feet, one hand still on the bed as the room began to swim.

She could hear the footsteps getting louder but she was in too much pain to move. Leaning into the bed with both palms on the mattress and eyes closed, she took deep breaths.

The footsteps were now outside her door.

The door opened and a nurse stared at her, obviously shocked to see her standing.

"Mrs Eastman, you really shouldn't be on your feet, you know."

_'What? Mrs Eastman?'_ then shrugging inwardly she replied "Oh. Sorry"

The nurse smiled "You have a visitor"

"I do?" Even though she sounded sceptical she couldn't help the smile that broke out on her face and the fuzzy warm feeling she got inside.

The nurse's smile widened as she noticed Max's reaction. Nodding she said "Mm-hmm your husband's been waiting to see you."

_'Husband?' well no-one's ever accused Alec of not being creative'_ she thought smirking at the thought of him being her husband.

The smile dropped from her smile when Logan stepped into the room, his face split into a grin from ear to ear.

"Hello Linda."

Not knowing what else to say and very aware that the nurse was staring at her, she forced a smile and replied "Hey, you".

Obviously satisfied the nurse looked between the two and said " Visiting hours are over in a couple of minutes. Try to keep it short."

When Max nodded the nurse turned and left the room, closing the door behind her.

Disappointed and feeling stupid, Max hung her head letting her hair cover her face as she furiously blinked back the tears that threatened to spill.

"So how're you feeling?" Logan asked as an attempt to make conversation, not noticing her distress.

Shaking her head while refusing to answer his question she asked "Why _are_ you here?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why _are_ you here?" she repeated more harshly than she had intended.

"I came to see how you were." Logan replied deciding to ignore her harsh tone towards him. _'She's just stressed and worried because she's in a hospital. She's worried about exposure'_ "Don't worry you're safe. I got Sam Carr to take over your case. He's going to look out for you. Nobody will be the wiser."

Sighing deeply Max finally looked at him "Logan. I don't _want_ you here" she noticed the door opening and her eyes widened.

"Who _do_ you want? Alec? Well I hate to break this to you Max but he's not here." Logan harshly replied smiling with satisfaction when he saw her flinch, he knew his words had hit home.

"Why don't you lie down and relax" he directed pointing to the bed.

"Why don't you leave" A voice stated from behind him.

Spinning around to face the voice, Logan's eyebrows rose when he saw a young, good-looking dark haired guy standing by the door holding a cup of coffee.

"Who the hell are you" he asked deeply irritated.

"That doesn't matter. Max said she doesn't want you here so please leave"

Logan's head snapped back to Max. "You know this guy?" he cried incredulously

"Yes. Yes I do. Rafer. Logan. Logan. Rafer " she introduced indicating to both guys. "Now _leave_."

Logan stared at her not knowing what to say. When he made no move to leave the room, Rafer stepped in.

"Look Man, she asked you to leave. She's just come out of surgery and doesn't need any stress. So do us all a favour and leave"

"Why don't you _both_ leave" A new voice harshly declared.

**Please Review**


	19. Faceoff

**A/N: It's not very good, it wouldnt work the way i wanted it - so im sorry...i've warned you!**

**Disclaimer - I dnt own anything!**

**Chapter 19**

Running up the stairs two at a time but stopping at each floor to see if the elevator had stopped, Alec, Biggs and Cece finally sighed in relief when they heard the 'bing' of the elevator and when they saw the nurse accompanied by Logan exit the elevator, indicating that this was the floor Max was on. Taking cover in an empty looking room, the three transgenic's strained their hearing while watching everything around them.

Clutching the door as a way to stop himself from launching at Logan, Alec gritted his teeth. He sighed with relief when he heard the door open and footsteps walk down the hall. Tilting his head to Biggs and Cece, Alec stepped out of the room. As they walked up the corridor they saw a dark haired guy wearing a paramedic's uniform, enter the room with a coffee in his hand. Suppressing a growl at random guys going into his mates room, Alec increased the pace of his steps.

He could hear voices from inside the room but Logan's patronizing loud voice stood out.  
Rolling his eyes and at the same time clenching his fists, Alec opened the door and stepped in with Biggs and Cece following in tow.

"Why don't you _both_ leave?" he harshly voiced having heard the last few minutes of their conversation. He looked at the two males with stone cold eyes and watched as they both took involuntary steps back. Logan's face paled.

"Alec" Max whispered breathlessly.

Alec's eyes swung to Max and his breath caught in his throat. The coldness that was previously in his eyes were replaced by such warmth that it somehow warmed up the cold hospital room.

He stared at her and noticed how pale she was.

"Hey Maxie" he said softly. He noticed her holding on to the bed and slowly walked towards her, the other two men temporarily forgotten. His mate was first priority.

"Lie down Maxie, you shouldn't be standing" he informed her softly giving her his hand to hold. When she nodded and placed her smaller hand in his bigger one Alec inwardly smiled.

His brow furrowed when he noticed the sweat beads on her forehead. Supporting her as she lay back down he smiled sympathetically when she winced in pain and her breathing increased. He gave her hand a soft squeeze and with his other hand wiped the sweat from her head at the same time stroking her hair lovingly.

"How're you feeling?" he quietly asked still stroking her hair.

"I've been shot in the gut Alec, how do you think I feel?"

Chuckling softly to himself, he leaned in and kissed her softly on her temple.

"Alec. Get me out of here." she said clutching onto his hand tightly when he made a move from her.

"I will. Don't worry Maxie. Rest for a while, ok." he told her softly. He smiled when she nodded her head and closed her eyes.

He reached over her bed and grabbed the clipboard with her file attached to it. Checking the file he saw that they had taken her blood to be tested. He read the name and turned to Cece, knowing that Biggs was gonna have to stay to keep him from committing murder.

"Cece…Max Eastman." he said pointedly looking at her so that she knew what he wanted. She nodded her and quietly exited the room.

Once she was gone, Alec finally turned to the other men in the room. Fixing a cold hard glare at the dark-haired guy he asked "Who are you?"

"That doesn't matter. Who the hell are you"

Biggs snorted. Alec's eyebrow rose and his eyes flashed. Rafer obviously realised that he had crossed the line because he gulped but refrained from losing eye contact . Alec inwardly smiled. This guy had guts, if Max wasn't in hospital and this was a different situation, he would of laughed and given the guy props.

"I'm someone who _should_ be here. You're not. So again, _who_ are you?" Alec repeated harshly.

"Rafer"

"What are you doing here?" Alec questioned his eyes still flashing.

"I'm the paramedic. I was called at the scene." Rafer replied

"I got that." Alec shortly replied. "_Why_ are you here?"

"Max is a friend."

"Well thanks for staying with her, but you're not needed." Alec calmly told him.

"Oh please Alec, what are you going to do. I've already called Sam Carr, he has everything covered." Logan boorishly replied smirking openly.

"Logan, Logan, Logan." Alec tsked his hazel-green eyes flashed as he took a menacing step towards him. Logan's eyes widened with fear but made no other sign indicating his fear.

"You've seemed to have forgotten our last conversation. What did I tell you would happen if you were to go near Max?"

"I I I ….The hospital called _me_" Logan stammered quickly but yelped when Alec's hand went around his throat.

"Explain to me _how_ the hospital got your number Logan." Alec asked seemingly calm as he lifted Logan off the floor by his neck.

"Dude what the hell are you doing?" Rafer cried, his eyes as wide as saucers.

"I I I …."Logan squeaked, clawing at Alec's fingers as his breathing became laboured.

"I'm waiting Logan " Alec taunted in a sing song voice .

When Logan's face started changing colours Rafer moved forward to intercept, but was stopped himself when Biggs clamped a hand on his shoulder. Spinning around Rafer threw a punch at Biggs who managed to lean back, the punch missing him by a few inches. Biggs other hand blurred and grabbed the fist and squeezed.

"Owww" Rafer wailed his mouth hanging open in pain. While he dropped to his knee. Bigg's other fist swung back and made contact with Rafer's face. Not with the force to break his neck but with enough to knock him out.

"I. Paged. Her" Logan managed to get out, clutching onto Alec's fingers trying to weaken the hold which remained the same if not worse.

Alec smiled though it wasn't pretty. It was a predatory smile.

He pulled Logan's face closer to him so that he was whispering into his ear "Do you know how _easy_ it is for me to snap your pathetic little neck?" Alec asked conversationally squeezing Logan's throat tighter.

"Arr"

"Pathetic" Alec snarled disgusted as he let Logan drop to the floor. He watched as Logan clutched at his own throat wheezing deeply. Grabbing Logan's collar, he pulled him up so that he was standing and sucker punched him hard causing him to slump back onto the floor.

Cece walked back into the room with the vials named Max Eastman and stared at the two unconscious bodies on the floor.

"Should I even ask?" she cried dismayed.

"I wouldn't bother" Bigg's replied smiling smugly.

"Hey they're alive aren't they? They should count themselves lucky, I just don't want trouble in a hospital. Alright. Let's go." Alec said as he walked towards Max, wrapping the sheets around her to keep her warm. Alec softly shook her awake.

"Hey Maxie. Time for us to go, ok.?"

"Ok" she replied sleepily without opening her eyes.

Sliding one arm under her knees and the other around her back, Alec slowly raised her off the bed and securely into his arms.

**Please review**!


	20. Way out?

**A/N: I'm so sorry for chapter 19 was such a disappointing chapter but I didn't know how to write Alec going all primal on Logan without killing him. Please forgive me!**

**A/N: Happy new year!**

**Disclaimer – I don't own anything**

**Chapter 20**

On a driving range, White is hitting golf balls into the harbor. His cell phone, which is lying on the ground, rings. White leaves it on the ground and opens it with his golf club.

"This better be important." He said menacingly as he carried on hitting the golf balls.

"It is, sir" The voice on the line hurriedly replied.

Sighing loudly White replied "Alright. Hit me Otto."

"Communications intercepted a call from Harbor Lights Medical. Seems they're treating a patient for a gunshot wound." Otto replied breathlessly, obviously excited. After weeks of no news about the transgenics, this was great news.

"And I should find this interesting because…?" White asked, his patience wavering.

"The patient's a female with long brown hair, five-six and has a barcode tattoo on the back of her neck. Sir we think it's 452."

White smiled smugly mentally taking a moment to reward himself for coming up with the idea to intercept the calls made by hospitals, in hope of finding a transgenic.

"Are you still there, Sir? Otto hesitantly asked his voice losing the excitement.

"Still here, Otto. Assemble the team. We'll rendezvous in five." White instructed as he hit another ball.

"Yes, sir"

Biggs and Cece walked down the hall checking to see if it was clear. The hospital was impossible to move around. There were cops everywhere, although this was nothing knew, it just seemed that there were more today.

Biggs discreetly holding his gun behind his back nodded for Alec to come out of the room. Re-adjusting the sleeping Max properly in his arms, they made their way down the stairs, knowing it would be too risky getting the elevators.

"We're gonna have to leave from the ground floor. Max can't go out the window, she'll undo her stitches." Cece told them

"Yeah. I saw a steel door earlier. There were two guards walking up and down that corridor but apart from them it was empty." Bigg's voiced.

"I'll take care of it" Alec told them.

Once they reached the ground floor of the hospital which was the busiest due to the emergency room. Alec softly placed Max in Biggs arms. She turned her head slightly seeking out Alec's scent but when he made shushing sounds and stroked her hair she settled back down. Leaving them in an abandoned room, Alec walked down the hall towards the corridor with the two guards.

Alec walked passed the front lobby and stealthily walking behind a cop, who didn't notice him. He slid into the corridor blurring fast and took out both guards before they had a chance to do anything.

Satisfied that they weren't gonna wake up soon, Alec made his way back to the room where Biggs, Cece and Max were in. With his hand on the door he froze, the hairs on the back of his neck standing up. Turning around he noticed White walk into the hospital through the front doors and walk past the front desk where he was stopped by a policeman.

"Can't let you through here, sir." The cop said holding up a hand to stop him.

Impatiently White flashed his I.D. "Special Agent Ames White, FBI. I'm here for Max Eastman."

The policeman nodded and pointed to the desk. "They will tell you which room she's in".

Nodding his head White turned to walk to the desk when he felt eyes on him. When his eyes landed on Alec his eyes widened but then he smiled wolfishly. Alec's eyes flashed and White's smile slightly faltered.

Alec holding onto White's gaze moved from the door the others were in and made his way to the door where the stairs were. Knowing that White would soon follow.

"Can I help you?" A nurse asked. Turning quickly to look at the nurse, he realised that he had walked to the desk without realizing it. Quickly swinging his eyes back to the spot where 494 stood he growled when he saw the spot empty.

"I'm here for Max Eastman" he said quickly wanting to beat 494 before he reached her room.

"I'm sorry. Visiting hours are over." The nurse replied apologetically.

Rolling his eyes, white glared at her and flashed his badge. "FBI. Special Agent Ames White. Now tell me which room. Hurry up I have things to do" White snarled as the nurse started typing on the computer. Once the nurse told him where to go White ran to the door where the stairs were already pulling out his gun.

**Please review**


	21. Finally out

**A/N: I'm sorry it's been so long but I wasn't happy with the chapter. I've had this written for over a month but it just didn't seem right. **

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter, I'm thinking the next chapter will probably be the last.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own anything**

**Chapter 21**

Alec swiftly pushed the stairway door open and looked around. Catching sight of the exposed pipes near the ruined ceiling he gracefully jumped and grabbed hold of a pipe. Smirking slightly when the pipe didn't snap with the added weight, Alec using his upper body perfectly swung his legs so that they too were wrapped around the pipe.

He knew White would soon follow him. White was a practical guy and he took his job seriously. Alec didn't really care, this whole White business was gonna end soon if not tonight. All he cared about was White being away from the people he cared about, especially Max.

He didn't have to wait long when the door swung open and White cautiously stepped in, his handgun already in his hands. White warily looked to his left and then to his right and the top of the stairs but recklessly bypassed the ceiling.

Alec smiled a feral grin his eyes shinning in anticipation. His eyes narrowed predatorily as he followed his prey's wary light steps moving towards the stairs, the gun still in his hand.

White felt goose bumps break out on his skin and the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. A sense of foreboding overrode him. He pushed the feeling aside and took a few more light steps. Just as he was about to climb the first step he caught a quick movement from the corner of his eye, he turned just in time to see a blurred thing pounce on him. He yelped as he lost his balance and fell on the stairs his gun slipping from his hand.

Before White had the chance to recover, with transgenic speed Alec straddle the older man and threw effective punches to his face. He frowned slightly when his punches didn't have quite the effect it should have. Before he could ponder more on his thoughts White growled and with force that Alec had not thought possible from the ordinary, threw Alec across the room with both palms flat on his broad chest. Alec winced as he slammed into the wall which cracked under his back and for once thanked Manticore for his training and pushed the pain to the back of his mind to finish the mission at hand.

"Surprised?" White mocked with a smirk as Alec's frown deepened.

"Slightly" Alec admitted slightly astonished.

White threw back his head and laughed. His bark of harsh laughter caused a chill to run down Alec's spine. "You think you and your little Manticore progeny are special?" White mocked as he moved closer to Alec in a fighting stance.

Alec's eyes narrowed and took on a slight feral glint making the gold flecks in his eyes glow bright. White obviously missed the danger sign because he carried on taunting him.

"Transgenic scum. You think those geeks with their chemistry sets and their gene banks and their greasy little paws are the future? You have no idea what you're up against." He boasted smirking maniacally.

"Whatever" Alec replied shortly, he shrugged his shoulders as if he had no care in the world.

White raised an eyebrow and watched him quizzically "What's the matter 494? Not up to par with your usual remarks I see. Ah, of course." He pretended to marvel "452 isn't here to tell you what to do.

Alec's face broke out into a grin that didn't reach his eyes "Got me all figured out don't you White?" he asked his voice somewhat amused.

White's grin faltered slightly. This wasn't right. This wasn't the 494 he was used to. Mentally shrugging his shoulders he charged. Alec reading his intention in his cold eyes charged at the same time. Alec's moves were effective and controlled. Twenty-one years of Manticore training finally paying off. They exchanged punches and kicks not one getting the upper hand. Alec blurred, grabbed White at his collar and threw him across the room. The wall cracked and dented when White landed on his right shoulder.

Seemingly indifferent White pushed back from the wall, shook his arm releasing the tension on his shoulder and smirked.

"Pain is the phantom of the mind" he boasted.

Before Alec could answer White charged again, this time his attacks more vicious than before.

"You animals are too weak. You can't hurt me" White laughed as Alec once again landed on the floor.

"What the hell are you" Alec gasped from the floor as he tried hard to control the pain shooting through his body. No matter what he tried he couldn't seem to hurt him. All this hand-to hand combat was just draining his energy.

"I am the future." White boasted arrogantly before he charged again kicking Alec in the gut before he had a chance to block. The force of the kick caused Alec to move a few inches and turn to lay face-down, catching his breath.

"Come-on 494" White reprimanded though you could clearly hear the amusement in his voice. Annoyed at himself Alec turned his face to the side quickly looking for something that could help hurt White. His eyes landed on the gun a few inches away.

"You're not even trying. This is no challenge. I might as well go for a quick kill" White spoke as he advanced on him.

Turning his face around to see the advancing White, Alec groaned and turned on his side again. When white was close enough he kicked his leg with all his might and smiled when he heard the un-doubtful snapping of bone. When White remained standing Alec still on the ground crawled quickly the few inches towards the gun. Once he had his hand around the gun he turned around and pulled the trigger once and watched with satisfaction as White fell heavily on the floor his dead eyes wide with shock and a perfect hole between his eyes where the bullet had penetrated.

"Bet you're hurting now bitch" Alec smiled, happy that one problem was fixed.

Knowing that the cops would've heard the shot he pulled himself to his feet and heard footsteps running towards the door when he blurred up the stairs, at the same time shoving the gun in the waistband of his jeans. On the first-floor he pressed the button to call for the elevator and stepped in once it had arrived, taking him back to the ground floor. He stepped out of the elevator on the ground floor and walked through the now empty corridor and into the room Max, Biggs and Cece were in.

"You ok" Cece asked immediately when she noticed his bruises and now dried blood.

"Yeah. I had a run in with White" Alec laughed humourlessly.

"So the gunshot was you then?" Biggs asked smiling, already knowing the answer.

When Alec nodded his confirmation Biggs smiled brightly relieved that White was no-longer a problem. When Alec held out his arms Biggs softly placed Max in them.

"Alec?" Max called softly as she buried her nose into his neck seeking out his scent. _'He still has my scent on him'_ she thought happily as her eye-lids once again became heavy.

"Yeah Max" Alec spoke quietly bending his head so he was closer to hers.

"I wanna go home" she whispered. And even more quieter she added "with you"

His heart suddenly lighter Alec smiled and placed a soft kiss affectionately on her forehead. "We're going Maxie." He whispered. Turning back to face Biggs and Cece he cocked his head and let Biggs go out first and Cece take up the rear, finally they were ready to leave.

He smiled at the idiocy of the cops when they walked out of the hospital with no interruptions, the two guards he had taken out earlier still lying on the floor unconscious. _'They must all be looking at White'_ he thought smugly.

Once outside Alec looked around for a suitable car and smiled ferally when he spotted a pick-up truck.

"Perfect" he murmured. "Get the bikes" he ordered softly. He wanted to take her to his apartment or an apartment in TC where he knew she would be safe surrounded by their own kind, but he also knew she would prefer to go home to OC where she was comfortable.

When all the bikes were loaded in the back he got in the backseat with Max on his lap while Cece and Biggs got in the front.

"OC's or TC?" Biggs asked as he started the engine by hotwiring the car.

"OC's. She's more comfortable there" Alec replied and smiled when Biggs nodded understandingly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Original Cindy had been pacing the area of her living room ever since she had gotten home from her shift. She knew she needn't worry that Biggs, Alec and Cece were with Max but she couldn't help it, Max was like a sister to her.

"OC, please stop pacing you're making me dizzy" Sketchy moaned rubbing his eyes. He had watched her pace for hours. She'd sit down for a while but then jump up and resume pacing. It was driving him crazy.

"Shut –up fool" she replied without even looking at him.

"Urgh" he groaned turning to lie face-down on the couch. "Thank god!" he cried when someone knocked on the door and OC went to open it.

"Fool" OC murmered loudly before her hand reached the doorknob. She pulled the door open and sighed with relief when she saw all three standing there and Alec holding a sleeping Max in his arms.

"Thank-god. I was so worried. How is she?" she asked as she ushered them into the apartment.

"As good as expected considering she's been shot" Cece replied as she took Sketchy's place on the couch. He had jumped up to look at Max when they had entered.

"Is she gonna be ok?" he asked in a quiet voice.

"She'll be fine Sketch. She just need's rest and food" Alec informed them.

Sketchy nodded exhaling, while OC ran into the kitchen talking over her shoulder "I'll make her something to eat."

"Thanks OC. I'll be in her room" Alec replied and smiled gratefully at Sketchy when he opened her bedroom door for him and then closed it behind them, giving them privacy.

He lay Max on her bed and went to her wardrobe. He pulled out some baggy pants which he guessed were her pajamas and a tank top. Going back to where she lay he removed her boots and softly pulled off her socks.

"Max" he whispered softly leaning above her. "Max" he repeated when she didn't answer.

"Hmmm"

"I'm gonna change you ok?" he replied softly wanting her to know.

"Ok" she murmured sleepily. Alec smiled. The normal Max would've never allowed that. She would've demanded that she could do it herself or insisted on getting OC or Cece to do it instead.

He softly pulled off her hospital scrubs and replaced them with the clothes he had picked out. When he was done and was just about to pick her up and slide her under the covers, someone knocked on her bedroom door.

"Yeah" Alec answered quietly

The door opened and OC stepped in with a tray in her hands. "I heated up some soup. I figured it would be too painful for her to eat solid stuff" she murmured.

"Soups fine. Thanks OC. Hey could you pull back the covers please" Alec asked as he lifted Max into his arm again.

"Sure" OC placed the tray on the bedside cabinet and moved the covers back.

"Max" Alec called again

"What?" Max whined quietly.

"Max, wake up"

"No. I wanna sleep." She whined pouting

A warm burst of affection swept over Alec when she pouted that he fought to not take her lips in his.

"I know you need to sleep Max" he explained softly "but you need to eat too. When you finish eating I'll let you sleep, I promise.

"Ok." She whispered as her eyes fluttered open. Alec placed her on the bed so that she was slightly sitting with the aid of her pillows on her back. When she was comfortable OC reached for the tray and held it out for her before she sat on the edge of the bed.

"Thanks OC" Max smiled warmly at her friend before she took the spoon in her hand.

OC waited until she had consumed half the contents of the soup before she asked "Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I just wish you'd all stop worrying."

"I'll always worry about you Maxie" Alec whispered so softly that OC had to lean in to hear.

"I know" Max smiled as she looked into his eyes "Just the way I'll always worry about you."

Feeling like she was intruding, OC smiled to herself and left the room. Neither one noticed.

Breaking eye contact Max turned back to her soup as a wave of sadness overtook her.

'_He's only being nice because I've been shot'_ she thought sadly

Blinking madly to keep the tears at bay she finished her soup and handed the empty bowl to him, refusing to look into his eyes.

Realising that his welcome stay was over, Alec released a resigned sigh and stood up.

"I hope you get better Max" he said quietly as he turned around, before he could take a step Max had a hold of his sleeve.

'_He was leaving'_ she thought panicked. Not wanting him to leave she watched as her hand on its own accord grabbed hold of his leather jacket.

"Max?...are you ok?" he asked slightly worried.

She nodded and willed her eyes to look at him.

"Please stay."

TBC

Reviews make me very happy.


End file.
